Des jours
by Zorca
Summary: Bonjour :) Bé... Voila le dernier chapitre de la fic, une ch'tite conclusion sous forme de discussion et de pov. Bye bye ;p
1. White Day

Auteur :      Zorca

Titre :         White Day

Base :         Fruits Basket

Genre :       Yaoi 

Grade :       PG-13 pour le lime de ce chap.

Disclaimer :  Les persos sont à… heu… ^^ *cherche cherche cherche ^^ * heu… ôO… oki ^__^ alors, ils sont à Natsuki Takaya/ Hakusensha ^_____________________^ *j'l'écrirai pô tous les jours ^^ *

Chapitre :   One-shot.

Avertissement : Lime ? Ouep, un gros lime, si gros que ce pourrait être un tout p'tit lemon… ^.^

Mais… mis à part ça… ATTENTION !!!! SPOLIERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!

Je vais pas mal spolier les épisodes 11 et 12 alors si vous ne les avez pas vus mais que vous avez la ferme intention de le faire bé… vous êtes prévenues quoi ^^ Cette fic les reprend partiellement et prend forme vers la fin de l'épisode 12 parce que c'est vrai quoi !!! On voit Momiji qui fait dodo avec Torû… Mais qu'en est-il des deux autres curistes ? ^__-

Pitit mot :

J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt si on excepte l'aspect exercice pour moi. En somme c'est un coup d'essai et certainement pas un coup de maître. Cette petite histoire n'a aucune prétention et n'a pour but que de me plonger dans la fanfiction sur Fruits Basket sans trop me mouiller pour autant.

En bref j'apprends juste à manier les persos et l'univers de ce superbe manga en espérant faire mieux pour la prochaine fois… vu que prochaine fois il y aura sous forme de deux autres parties : **Grey day** et **Black day.**

Heu… autre petit mot qui est… plus un avertissement qu'autre chose…

Attention, présence dans cette fic de jeu de mots… pourris ^^ 

Pitite Note : 

_..§§.. pensées du perso ^__^ ..§§.._

_« … … » Réminiscence de dialogue._

Des jours

White day

Dans les mangas… 

Rouge… rouge… Yuki avait les joues en feu… et de la lave en fusion dans le cerveau…

Il venait de prendre sa douche et se dirigeait avec un mélange de nonchalance et de port altier vers la chambre qu'il allait partager avec ce…

_..§§.. Stupide chat ! ..§§.._

qui ne voyait jamais rien, qui ne réagissait jamais sur rien de spirituel, qui ne se rendait jamais compte de rien… Combien de fois lui avait-il déjà dit :

_« Tu comprends maintenant Baka neko ? »_

_..§§.. Hein ? Combien ? Et là, il se rendait compte de comment la situation allait être  embarrassante ?_

_Même pas…..§§.._

Il ne voyait jamais rien tout seul…

_..§§..  cet imbécile de chat !!!! ..§§.._

Quand il allait arriver, il le verrait dans la chambre en boule sur le lit…

_..§§.. Pourvu qu'il ne ronronne pas en plus, ce serait le pompon ! ..§§.._

Il enrageait et même ceux qui le connaissaient bien auraient eu du mal à le voir tant il paraissait juste avoir chaud… Le pire était qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas tant la situation qui le mettait hors de lui que les stupides pensées qu'il avait eues sous la douche… 

_..§§.. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? ..§§.._

C'était rageant tant c'était insignifiant…

_..§§.. De Saint Valentin, de casier, de chocolats et d'Alisa ..§§.._

Tant son mal-être tenait à une ridicule remarque…

_..§§.. Est-ce qu'ils débordent ou pas ? Ridicule ! ..§§.._

Une phrase sans importance prononcée sur un ton léger et sa réponse sur un ton désabusé…

_..§§.. « Je ne crois pas que ça arrive vraiment. » ..§§.._

Mais en était-il si sûr ?

**Flash-back:******

///...\\\ (first character Kyô) ///...\\\

Ils venaient d'arriver aux sources thermales qui appartenaient aux Sôma et avaient été accueillis par sa tenancière… quelque peu étrange. Ce voyage était le cadeau de retour de Saint Valentin de Momiji pour Torû et le kawai lapin avait eu la gentillesse d'inviter en même temps Kyô et Yuki à partir avec eux. Le rat avait accepté de bonne grâce alors que son cousin s'était fait prier comme à son habitude.

Kyô était assis en tailleur sur le sol de tatamis beiges. Il défaisait son sac avec lenteur tout autant pour occuper son tempérament sur actif que pour palier à la discussion monotone de l'hôtelière. Yuki était assis à table, la femme près de lui à même le sol alors que Momiji et Torû se tenaient près de la fenêtre. Il tournait le dos à tout le monde sans sembler s'intéresser aux quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce… et pourtant… Il posa les mains sur ses cuisses et fronça les sourcils :

« Donc je serai dans la même chambre que ce foutu Yuki ? »

Maudit rat ! Il avait beau ne pas le regarder, tout se liguait contre lui pour lui rappeler sa présence !

Assise près de la table dans son kimono vert, l'hôtelière porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit rire.

« Vous ne vous entendez toujours pas… Pas de problème, il y a un paravent pour vous séparer. »

Le chat se redressa alors d'un bond pour se retourner et tendit son poing serré vers elle. L'hôtel était vide alors il ne voyait pas l'utilité de partager sa chambre avec ce manipulateur de Yuki.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Pourquoi je dois… »

« Tu veux dormir avec Torû, c'est ça ? Non ? »

Momiji avait sauté en un bon près de lui et avait enfoncé son poing dans ses côtes pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase… en n'en profitant allègrement pour changer son contenu. Kyô ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il comprenait ce que ce maudit petit lapin venait de dire. Il allait finir en civet celui-là, foi de chat ! Il allait l'apostropher, ou le tuer au choix, quand le prince de ses demoiselles lui adressa un profil méprisant…

« Dégoûtant. »

… avec un ton qui ne l'était pas moins.

Kyô avala sa hargne en essayant de retrouver son calme et y arriva assez bien.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens là ! »

_..§§.. Saleté de lapin !!!! C'est décidé, je vais le cuisiner à ma sauce __[d1] __..§§.._

« Momiji ! Tu vas arrêter de… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une voix sépulcrale le cloua sur place. Y'avait pas à dire, il avait le chic pour ça… pour mettre en rogne Yuki au réveil, pour réveiller black Haru… Il était donc logique qu'il l'ait aussi pour mettre en route le moulin à excuses et sermons qui leur servait d'hôte.

« Kyô ! »

_..§§.. Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe !!!! ..§§.._

« Quoi ? Tu veux dormir avec une fille ? Tu as beau être le chat, je croyais en toi ! Depuis quand es-tu dépravé à ce point ? C'est effroyable ! »

Alors qu'elle l'attrapait par le col, il réussit à la couper dans son record du nombre de mots prononcés à la minute.

« Tu es effroyable. »

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Loin de se taire, elle reprit de plus belle alors que Torû, Momiji et Yuki assistaient sidérés à la scène.

« Je m'excuserai pour ce vaurien ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour sa débauche ! »

Et il sut à ce moment là qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne capitulait tout de suite il allait y en avoir pour une heure. Elle était terrifiante !

« D'accord ! Je reste avec Yuki ! »

Alors qu'elle le lâchait, il entendit distinctement Momiji devenu supporter toute catégorie des folles à lier scander joyeusement :

« Ouais, débauché, débauché ! »

Mais ça se paierait !

Plus assourdie, l'interrogation du rat lui parvint aussi :

« Elle est vraiment faible ? »

C'était vrai qu'elle l'avait fait rendre les armes… Mais en attendant, il l'avait sacrément échappé belle…

///...\\\ (first character Yuki) ///...\\\

Rouge… rouge… Il avait les joues en feu… et un incendie dans le corps rien qu'à y repenser…

Parce que… c'était là que tout avait vraiment commencé…

_« Ce n'est pas ça ! »_

Ce n'était pas ça ? Ce n'était pas parce que lui et Kyô ne s'entendaient pas bien que le chat ne voulait pas partager sa chambre ?

Alors c'était pour quoi ?

La dénégation de Kyô l'avait heurté immédiatement et la répartie de Momiji l'avait empêché d'y réfléchir… Mais… la question était revenue le hanter, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, doucement, faiblement… Elle avait engourdie son esprit, habituée ses barrières à sa présence et alors qu'il était dans un instant de blanc, sous la douche, elle s'était imposée à lui sans discontinuer…

Comment ! Mais comment avait-il bien pu en arriver là ?!!!

Stupide association d'idées…

C'était comme s'il s'était retrouvé dans le moment brumeux où on ne dormait plus… mais où on était pas réveillé pour autant… La journée passée s'était déroulée sous ses yeux… le White day… le retour de la Saint Valentin… les autres avaient suivi… le quatorze Février… les chocolats de Torû… Son casier et le coup du coucou… Et alors que toutes ces images défilaient sans qu'il ne stoppe sur une seule d'entre elles, son esprit fit un arrêt d'urgence sur l'idée, mit le frein de parc, enclencha une vitesse et le laissa en plant sur une phrase… si petite, si insignifiante, qu'elle en était rageante.

_« Dans les mangas, les casiers débordent souvent de chocolats. »_

Et impossible d'en changer, impossible d'en bouger jusqu'à temps que…

_..§§.. Dans les mangas ? ..§§.._

///...\\\ (sortie du flash-back) ///...\\\

**… Quand deux hommes qui ne s'apprécient pas…**

Yuki ouvrit le panneau d'un mouvement sec qui fit bondir Kyô, cheveux hérissés sur la tête. Ce dernier s'était installé sur le lit en attendant de pouvoir passer dans la salle de bain et venait d'en descendre de fort peu délicate manière. Le rat ne s'en soucia pas et laissa la porte ouverte alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce sous les jurons d'un chat plutôt énervé d'avoir été surpris dans sa farniente.

« Non mais ça va pas de rentrer comme ça ! »

« J'ai juste poussé la porte, il n'y a pas d'autre manière pour entrer. »

« Tu aurais dû prévenir que tu arrivais ! »

« Et comment ? En frappant sur l'armature de la porte ? »

« Evidemment ! Tu vois bien que tu aurais pu faire autrement ! »

« Baka Neko, le résultat aurait été le même. »

« Ne m'appelle pas baka ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais il est logique de devoir te répéter les choses plusieurs fois. Ce qui est stupide est stupide et il faut appeler les choses par leur nom, baka. »

« Je vais t'écrabouiller ! »

« Ne me lasse pas. »

« Je vais faire de la bouillie de rat pour agrémenter le civet de lapin !!! »

« Tu as les goûts culinaires d'un chat stupide. »

« Tu vas mourirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!! »

« Change de réplique, celle là m'agace et je t'avais dit ne pas m'ennuyer. »

Trois directs des poings de Kyô évités plus tard, Yuki venait d'envoyer le chat valser dans le couloir d'un coup de pied bien senti sans même casser la porte. Il se dirigea vers le lit, attrapa les affaires de bain que son cousin

_..§§.. éloigné !!!!! ..§§.._

avaient disposées dessus et lui envoya le tout d'un mouvement ample. Kyô se redressa en vitesse, la serviette de bain posée sur la tête. Il l'attrapa d'un mouvement rageur et la serra dans son poing.

« Et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça foutu rat ! »

« Quelque chose n'est pas à votre convenance ? »

Les deux agitateurs se figèrent comme du marbre, la respiration coupée. Même leurs cœurs semblaient ne plus vouloir battre.

« Excusez moi si votre colère est due à mon incompé… »

En un souffle le chat avait disparu dans la salle de bain alors que le panneau de la chambre se refermait en laissant l'hôtelière seule dans le couloir.

« Non non, tout va bien merci. »

Yuki recula en vitesse jusqu'au lit où il s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement. Dans la famille Sôma il y avait de tout, du bon…

_..§§.. comme Hatori… malgré tout… ..§§.._

Du beaucoup moins bon…

_..§§.. comme cet idiot de chat ! ..§§.._

Mais aussi… du bizarre…

_..§§.. comme elle ..§§.._

Et ils s'en étaient tirés à bon compte en n'ayant pas à supporter une demi-heure d'excuses embarrassantes…

Il enleva ses sandalettes et s'étira sur la couche avant de se redresser d'un bond et d'hypnotiser les deux lits, le rouge aux joues. Où était le paravent ?

**… Dorment ensemble…**

Rouge… rouge… Il avait les joues en feu… et les yeux pas en face des trous…

Le paravent attendait bien sagement contre le mur d'être disposé dans la pièce ce que Yuki fit immédiatement.

Il s'allongea alors sur le lit pour reprendre avec calme sa respiration.

Il avait chaud… Il avait chaud depuis que sous la douche cette stupide pensée était venue l'effleurer.

_..§§.. « Dans les mangas, quand deux hommes qui ne s'apprécient pas dorment ensemble… » ..§§.._

Chaud, il crevait de chaud… et il se sentait mal… il avait l'impression d'être malade même.

Il savait qu'il avait le feu aux joues, le feu au front, le feu au ventre et c'était là le pire.

Et cette phrase, maudite phrase !

_« Dans les mangas, les casiers débordent souvent de chocolats. »_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Alisa dise ça ?

Et cette pensée, maudite pensée !!

_« Dans les mangas, quand deux hommes qui ne s'apprécient pas dorment ensemble… »_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lise un des mangas de Momiji ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il y pense maintenant ?

Pourquoi Kyô ?!!!!!

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être maudit à ce point ?

_« Dans les mangas… »_

Non, fallait que ça s'arrête !

_« … Deux hommes… »_

Que cette phrase arrête de le tourmenter, il n'y tenait plus.

La porte qui s'ouvrit en coulissant sur le chat lui accorda quelques secondes l'échappatoire tant souhaité.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit Kyô se déplacer avec l'agilité du chat, lui avait hérité de la furtivité du rat.

..§§.. Et il faut que je m'en serve maintenant pour contourner le paravent et lui sauter dessus !!! Il n'aura pas le temps de réagir !!!! ..§§..

…

..§§.. NANNNNNNNNN !!!! ..§§..

Ca n'allait plus, mais alors là plus du tout… et ça alla encore moins bien alors qu'il entendit le bruit étouffé des draps froissés.

Il ferma les yeux pour échapper au son. C'était ridicule, mais c'était une réaction instinctive, celle d'un animal aux abois. Si on ne voyait plus, on n'existait plus donc on n'entendait plus… 

réaction ridicule… 

et aggravante. 

Il n'échappa pas au léger bruissement, mais de ce fait laissa libre cours à son imagination. C'était encore pire.

Il vit les yeux mi-clos de Kyô embrumés de sommeil et sut que rien ne devait être plus attendrissant que ça. Il songea à ses lèvres entrouvertes sur son souffle chaud et passa sa langue sur les siennes pour les humidifier. Yuki se sentait fébrile, il avait la gorge sèche. Il déglutit difficilement, voulut chasser les idées, les visions, mais rien n'y fit et elles revinrent, s'imposèrent, l'échauffèrent encore plus. Il imagina le torse nu de Kyô se soulevant lentement par s'affaisser avec délicatesse alors qu'il respirait. Il se vit à demi allongé sur lui pour caresser délicatement ses deux gemmes roses, jouer avec son nombril, retracer le dessin harmonieux de ses abdominaux. Il vit le sommeil partir des yeux du chat, il y vit naître le désir, ardant, brûlant, comme celui qui embrasait son ventre. Il se vit se pencher sur lui, capturer une à une les lèvres abandonnées de Kyô entre les siennes et il crut sentir les doigts du chat sur son torse alors que ses propres mains caressaient ses pectoraux.

Il gémit…

Doucement, très doucement, si doucement, plaintivement…

De désir…

Brûlé par une envie féroce qu'il n'avait encore jamais assouvie.

« Oh ! »

Et il gémit encore…

A peine plus fort, appel plus pressant, pourtant encore doucement comme il avait toujours été doux…

Comme elle était à présent cuisante…

Sa frustration[d2] …

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

..§§.. Sale rat. ..§§..

Yuki se raidit dans son lit, étouffant difficilement une autre plainte bien plus amère dans sa gorge sèche.

« Oh! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

La voix était plus insistante, toujours abrupte comme Kyô savait l'être, l'était. Il n'aurait pas su dire quand il avait si bien appris à le déchiffrer… ni même comment…

« Si si, tout va bien. »

Il avait répondu dans l'urgence, avec bien trop de douceur et ce n'était pas convaincant, il le savait… C'était à Kyô qu'il parlait… 

Et s'il rajoutait un baka neko l'air de rien à la fin… Peut-être que ça passerait ?

« Ba… »

Un froissement le stoppa net…

Le bruit des draps chiffonnés… encore… mais il ne referait pas la même erreur, il ne fermerait plus les yeux… 

Il ne put de toute façon plus le faire quand la lumière s'alluma et qu'il entendit des pas feutrés se déplacer vers lui. Bientôt il vit apparaître sur le côté du paravent la tête de Kyô, mi-figue, mi-raisin, son air bougon-râleur teinté légèrement d'inquiétude.

« T'es encore malade sale rat ? »

« Baka neko. »

Yuki se haïssait. C'était encore une fois bien plus une plainte qu'une simple constatation et le chat l'entendit. Il s'approcha alors avant de se figer…

OK… Il n'était pas doué en la matière…

OK… Il n'avait pas assez d'expériences pour en juger… pour tout comprendre…

OK… Tout le monde disait qu'il était stupide…

MAIS NON ! IL N'ETAIT PAS NIAIS A CE POINT !

Si ?

Parce que bon… Sur l'échelle de dix des improbabilités, il aurait classé celle-là au niveau deux mille cinq cent soixante-quinze, en sachant que la deux mille cinq cent soixante-quatorzième était Akito en princesse arabe faisant la plus érotique des danses du ventre vues à ce jour en plein milieu de la cours de son lycée… Ce n'était pas rien n'est-ce pas… Tout comme Yuki le regardant avec les yeux brillant de désir… Ce n'était absolument pas une chose anodine… Ce n'était absolument pas possible… Il rêvait… Si on pouvait appeler ça un rêve… Soit lui… Soit Yuki… Mais en tout cas l'un ou l'autre…

Parce que ça… Il pouvait le reconnaître…

Le désir dans un regard…

Aucun doute n'était permis.

D'accord il n'avait pas compris les insinuations du black Haru sur Torû…

D'accord il ne comprenait parfois pas même celles de Momiji bien qu'il le frappait quand-même. 

..§§.. C'est un pervers… ..§§..

D'accord… il n'avait pas vraiment expérimenté le désir… ni ce qui suivait d'ailleurs…

Et pour Kyô il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en rire parce ce que…

..§§.. Hein d'abord ? ..§§..

Quand aurait-il bien pu éprouver ses premières montées d'hormones ?

..§§.. Hein ? Quand, je vous l'demande ! ..§§..

Il avait eu à accepter sa malédiction… Et quand bien même l'aurait-il acceptée en son entier, il ne pouvait pas serrer de filles dans ses bras…

..§§.. Faut-il vous le rappeler lecteurs ingrats… ..§§..

Et avant de désirer et de se faire désirer, il y avait un minimum de langage corporel à accomplir.

..§§.. Et c'est sûrement pas en format chat que je vais l'faire ! ..§§..

Et puis après il s'était entraîné.

..§§.. Pour vaincre ce satané rat et j'y arriverai !!!! ..§§..

Et n'avait certainement pas éprouvé ses premières poussées d'hormones en combattant les ours dans la montagne…

..§§.. Hein ? OH ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là !!! Je n'ai pas combattu des ours ! Enlève ça tout de suite stupide fanfiqueuse !!!! ..§§..

Nan ^__________________________^

Enfin bref.

C'était bien trop de questions pour une broutille. Pour Kyô cela ne faisait aucun doute… Il se trompait. Yuki était malade et la maladie chez lui avait des symptômes étranges… voilà tout.

Ses yeux se baissèrent alors pour échapper à la braise du regard violet…

Symptômes étranges…

Il y avait des limites à cette appellation et à sa patience et la bosse sous les draps venait incontestablement de les franchir.

« Va dans la salle de bain pour faire tes… trucs !!!! »

Et Kyô se détourna le rouge aux joues, ferma la lumière et se jeta sur son futon en pestant à tout va contre ce pervers de Yuki, contre ce pervers de Momiji à cause de qui il était ici, contre cette perverse d'hôtelière qui l'avait mis dans une situation si embarrassante, contre ce pervers de Shigure qui avait dû contaminer Yuki à force de vivre avec et contre ce pervers d'Haru qui même s'il n'y était pour rien était un pervers quand-même…

« Pfff !!! Tous des pervers ! »

Le chat se tut enfin et se mit à réfléchir… parce que bon, avec ça, il allait pouvoir la foutre en l'air la réputation de ce trop parfait Yuki, parce qu'il avait ses travers, comme les autres… Il commencerait à en parler à Shigure, l'air de rien… Puis il irait voir Ayame. Ce dernier serait trop content de jouer son rôle de grand-frère… et enfin… si le serpent ne s'en chargeait pas d'abord, il irait voir Hatori pour qu'il puisse donner des cours de sexualité au sale rat… Rha, il s'y voyait déjà, il voyait déjà la tête de Yuki face à cet ancien trio infernal, il la tenait sa vengeance contre ce satané rat… Ah, il était beau le prince !!!

De l'autre côté du paravent, cette frontière symbolique entre la royauté et le voyou de grand chemin, le prince en question avait la bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait suivi le regard de Kyô, était resté en arrêt quelques secondes tout comme lui sur… n'ayons pas peur des mot, son é… trange symptôme, avait ouvert la bouche pour dire que c'était pas ce qu'il croyait, juste un faux pli de la couverture et s'était tu alors que le chat l'enguirlandait.

Et depuis…

Depuis…

Il était plus que rouge, il était incandescent. Il avait presque la certitude qu'il éclairait la pièce… Mais cette fois-ci, c'était… de gêne… une très très très grosse… gêne…

Il fut incapable de réfléchir jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse dans la chambre et à ce moment là, une petite voix essaya de s'exprimer dans son esprit…

Kyô…

Kyô pensait que…

Yuki se releva d'une extension, envoya valser le paravent contre le mur et cria :

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne masturbais pas espèce de sale pervers d'idiot de chat !!! »

Kyô se redressa d'un bond, cheveux hérissés sur la tête. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Il n'avait jamais vu Yuki perdre le contrôle de lui-même et quelque part il savourait l'instant comme une merveilleuse victoire.

Alors il garda son calme et utilisa la voix suffisante qui était celle que le rat lui adressait normalement.

« Pervers ? Moi ? Tu en as du culot. C'est pas moi qui gémissais en… en… T'es dégoûtant. »

« Je ne faisais rien ! »

« Oh… ah bon ? », répondit le chat sur un ton ironique [d3] en agitant un doigt tendu de droite à gauche au niveau de son aine.

« Je… je… ce n'était pas ça !!! »

« Oh… et c'était quoi alors ? Un faux pli de la couverture ? »

Yuki se figea quelques instants. L'excuse qu'il s'était imaginée pouvoir utiliser était démontée en mille morceaux avant même d'avoir été énoncée. Il remua les lèvres essayant de dire quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Alors il referma la bouche et se mit de profil pour reprendre doucement sa respiration.

Il inspira profondément, calmement et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, toute sa retenue habituelle retrouvée.

« D'avoir une érection arrive à tous les hommes, je ne me masturbais pas idiot de chat. »

« Arrête de me dire idiot sale rat !!! »

Et flûte, Yuki avait retrouvé sa maîtrise et du coup c'était vachement moins drôle pour lui…

« Il n'y a qu'un idiot de chat pour penser ça… »

Le Prince détourna la tête comme pour clore là la discussion, mais Kyô n'en avait pas l'intention. Il sentait la victoire proche, si proche… C'était galvanisant.

« Ah ouais ? Bé moi désolé, mais quand ça m'arrive je ne gémis pas tout seul pervers de rat ! »

Et toc, se dit le chat.

…, se dit le rat.

« Alors, t'as plus rien à répondre ? »

*Traduction : J'ai gagné euh j'ai gagné euh Yatta !*

Yuki pffeufa mais ne répondit pas.

Il y eut un instant de silence qui dura un peu plus d'une minute durant laquelle Kyô, poing serré et tendu devant lui, observait les cheveux de son comparse avec un sourire de victoire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut quand Yuki se retourna pour lui faire face, sourire qui disparut quand il vit celui qui lui était adressé.

Le rat se rapprocha lentement et Kyô recula et recula encore jusqu'à ce que…

« K'so, bordel de futon ! »

Il venait lamentablement de se prendre les pieds dedans et se retrouvait les quatre pattes en l'air, étalé dessus, ce qui tira un petit rire sensuel à Yuki.

« Merci de me faciliter la tâche. »

Et sans que le chat ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva avec une bouche collée sur la sienne, un corps allongé sur le sien, des doigts fins emprisonnant dans une poigne de fer ses mains.

Kyô était… ahuri, si ahuri qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il ne comprenait pas, non, il ne comprenait absolument pas comment il avait pu passer d'un Yuki couleur tomate à un Yuki ton mate [d4] qui lui dévorait la bouche d'un exigent baiser.

*Rembobinage*

« Alors, t'as plus rien à répondre ? »

Yuki pffeufa mais ne répondit pas.

*Explication*

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, là était le problème… Il pouvait se contenter de lui dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il était sûr que Kyô lui réservait un chien de sa chienne… Oui, il le voyait très bien aller trouver Shigure pour lui dire combien il avait pu être choqué et là… là… C'était la porte ouverte à toutes les bestioles rampantes ou aquatiques… Oui… Il imaginait très bien son frère venir lui parler de désir et Hatori lui faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Et ça… ça… Non, il n'y avait pas possibilité non. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse quelle qu'elle soit et il n'en avait aucune.

D'un autre côté… Il n'avait pas envie de parler car il n'avait pas envie de se mesurer encore une fois dans une des sempiternelles disputes sans queue ni tête qu'il entretenait avec le chat… Non… Depuis le début de la soirée ce n'était pas de parler dont il avait envie, absolument pas même… Il ne voulait plus jouer au chat et à la souris, il avait passé l'âge. A la place il désirait que le rat devienne prédateur et aille croquer son chat attitré… Oui, croquer Kyô… goûter Kyô… le ressentir et le sentir jouir.

Il se retourna alors, vit son comparse se raidir, perdre son sourire victorieux, perdre sa confiance et reculer, aux abois, toute petite proie et il avança, extatique, chasseur…

Et son gibier recula encore, aphasique, interrogateur.

Et le chat trébucha et malgré le proverbe ne retomba pas sur ses pattes mais sur son futon…

Et Yuki lui sourit, charnel, rit, sensuel, avant de réclamer sa part de roi des prédateurs… Après tout le lion ne devait-il pas sa vie au rat [d5] ?

Alors il l'immobilisa et dévora sa bouche d'un baiser pour empêcher les insultes qui allaient fuser.

*Fin de l'explication*

Yuki resserra sa prise alors qu'il mettait fin au baiser et se redressa légèrement pour trouver l'accord dans les yeux de l'autre. Kyô était juste abasourdi et étonnement calme.

« Yuki… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Le rat lui adressa juste un léger et réel sourire, presque tendre. Il avait vu dans ces prunelles de chat l'étincelle qui lui permettait de continuer. Alors il lui répondit doucement, en murmurant tout contre son oreille…

« Dans les mangas, quand deux hommes qui ne s'apprécient pas dorment ensemble, ils finissent toujours par coucher l'un avec l'autre… »

Il reprit ses lèvres et eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir les joues rougies du chat avant de fermer les yeux sur son baiser.

Kyô ne savait plus du tout où il en était… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire… 

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui mordait tout bonnement pas la langue… 

Pire encore, pourquoi commençait-il à répondre au baiser ?

Il sentait la chaleur de Yuki se répandre et se perdre sur son corps.

Il sentait ses doigts se desserrer de ses poignets.

Il sentait sa liberté, là, si proche qu'il pouvait l'obtenir sans problème… et il sut qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Au diable leur petite guérilla, au diable leurs combats. Ce soir Tom et Jerry faisaient une trêve.

Yuki relâcha ses poignets et la main de Kyô vint immédiatement s'abattre sur sa nuque pour souder plus encore leurs lèvres, pour ne pas le laisser s'enfuir.

Ils étaient tous les deux animés par un sentiment d'urgence. Ce qui les dévorait n'avait pas de nom, ce qui les dévorait n'avait jamais été assouvi. Alors dans une parfaite coordination ils se détachèrent pour arracher leurs vêtements et revinrent immédiatement réclamer la chaleur de l'autre, le velouté de leurs peaux encore vierges de caresses, de baisers.

Au diable les questions, au diable les implications. Demain serait un autre jour pour le chat et la souris.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se caressaient du bout des doigts alors qu'il s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

La bouche de l'autre était un acquis alors que le corps était encore une découverte embarrassante.

Ils ne connaissaient pas les jeux sexuels, ils ne connaissaient pas les lents préliminaires qui emmenaient doucement à la jouissance. Mais ils savaient où était l'envie, ils savaient où étaient le besoin, la chaleur, la douleur et ils savaient comment l'apaiser.

Alors les mains qui s'étaient cloisonnées au dos et au torse descendirent se perdre sur le sexe de l'autre et commencèrent à bouger, lentement, timidement.

Au diable les caresses et au diable l'amour, ce soir pour Yuki et Kyô il n'était question que d'assouvissement.

Et il les emporta… tous les deux avec une main qui se serre sur la nuque de l'autre, sur une poignée de cheveux de l'autre, tous les deux sur un baiser dévorant pour les empêcher de crier leur plaisir.

Ils envoyèrent alors au diable la fin de la nuit et ils s'allongèrent côte à côte…

Et ils envoyèrent l'autre au diable pour immédiatement s'endormir sans un mot, sans une caresse, sans se tenir.

**… … … … …**

Le lendemain matin Kyô fut le premier à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Yuki, détendu par le sommeil qui l'apaisait encore.

Une lueur de colère dansa au fond de ses prunelles carmines et il se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Il attrapa ses affaires d'un mouvement colérique et alla se calmer sous une douche tiède. Dans sa tête une phrase tournait en boucle, une seule, une seule était suffisante pour faire mal, pour faire couler ses larmes de rage.

« J'me suis fait prendre dans un sale piège à rat… Baka neko… Baka neko ! »

**… … … … …**

Les yeux de Yuki s'ouvrirent sur des draps froissés, sur des draps abandonnés de toute présence.

Il caressa la place vide du bout des doigts et fit un maigre sourire.

« Cette nuit, le rat a croqué le chat… Vive le rat… »

Pourtant, malgré le contenu joyeux de sa phrase, sa voix était d'une douceur teintée de tristesse.

**… … … … …**

Et la vie reprit son cours normal, Tom et Jerry ne parlèrent pas de leur trêve et ils envoyèrent apparemment au diable les souvenirs de leur nuit.

//§§……………………………………..§§\\

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

Et bé voilà… Pour un premier essai c'est pô chapeaux pointus et cotillons (traduisible par c'est une m---e infâme) mais bon… Hein… T-T !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bref... J'espère quand-même que ce n'était pas trop éprouvant à lire.

Kissous

Zorca *Fruits basket conquistador lol*

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d1]Aucune pensée hentaï n'est admise ^^ 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d2]Gniark lol, ces 4 p'tites lignes sont pour toi seule ma Mithy ^__-

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d3]commentaire de Yuki : T'as raison, ironique, ironique ^vvv^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d4]no comment, j'avais prévenu #v.v#

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d5]Lafontaine, le Lion et le Rat.


	2. Grey Day

Auteur :      Zorca

Titre :         Grey Day

Base :         Fruits Basket

Genre :       Yaoi , P.O.V. de Kyô, et... heu… pas de T-Tland, mais c'est limite ^^;;;

Grade :       J'le passe en R pour le simili lemon du chap 1… Mieux vaut trop censurer que pas assez ^-^

Disclaimer :  Les persos sont à Natsuki Takaya/ Hakusensha… Tant pis.

Chapitre :   One-shot tout court.

Avertissement : Heu… bé… je vais m'appuyer sur l'épisode 16, la golden week et les journées au lac, parce qu'il y a plein de trucs louches dedans lol

Je le reprends donc à ma façon, en analysant leurs actions, leurs phrases et en créant leurs pensées dans l'optique de 'White day' et… ça colle lol

Donc, attention, dans ce chapitre je spolie les dix premières minutes de l'épisode 16. La majorité des actions et les phrases échangées ne sont pas de moi, elles sont directement retranscrites de l'animé  ^__^

Et… Heu… Je crois par contre que pour bien comprendre ce chapitre, il vaut mieux avoir vu l'épisode… Vala ^__^

Pitit mot :

Alors… ce simili one-shot prend place dans un simili arc de peut-être trois parties 'Des jours'.

Pitite Note : 

_ « … … » Réminiscence de dialogue._

Des jours

Grey day

**Ce fut un jour…**

Je ne comprends plus.

Nous étions assis tous les deux à l'arrière… Maudite soit la providence, maudit soit Shigure qui voulait absolument se placer près de Hatori… Mais Tôru était là, installée entre nous, calme, heureuse…

Un petit porte-bonheur…

Un garde-fou…

car fous nous sommes, tous, de respirer encore avec persévérance cet air qui nous a maudit…

d'entraîner dans notre bal des damnés cette enfant à l'âme pure…

La salissons-nous en la laissant rester là ?

Shigure et elle ont discuté ensemble comme si rien d'autre n'existait que ce panorama qu'il détaillait pour s'amuser et qu'elle contemplait avec émerveillement… Toujours ce même regard d'enfant qu'elle pose sur toutes choses comme si elle observait un monde extraordinaire, un monde mystique où la montagne est un Dieu, les arbres des esprits bienveillants, où le dragon fait la rivière…

C'est doux, c'est tiède, ça réchauffe de l'intérieur…

Ca fait du bien

et ça fait peur aussi…

quand on sait comme moi que l'on pourrait tout perdre.

Nous sommes partis en voyage pour la golden week, pour passer quelques journées au vert, c'est ce qu'a souhaité l'écrivain. Il a finement joué et nous sommes tous venus, Tôru pour réparer l'injustice, Yuki pour la suivre, Hatori pour nous conduire et moi…

Moi je ne sais pas. Pour me changer les idées certainement.

Le premier jour est fini et là, allongé de tout mon long sur le toit, je pense, j'y repense, à un tout, à des petits riens… Depuis cette nuit-là je ne peux plus m'en empêcher…

Mon cauchemar est devenu un chemin de croix.

**… coloré…**

Ce fut une journée bleue comme le ciel sans nuage qui a éclairé notre ballade… particulière.

Je ne me sentais pas bien… Je n'étais pas à l'aise… J'ai dû appelé ça 'pas en forme' il me semble pour la rassurer.

Yuki marchait devant moi, en silence. Je le suivais, plongé dans mes réflexions, mes yeux redessinant sans que je le veuille les courbes de son corps que je n'avais pas touchées … Tôru fermait la marche, un peu en retrait, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que elle s'excuse inutilement…

Elle n'y était pour rien, à mon silence, à notre silence très certainement.

C'est là que tout a basculé, en même temps que moi, une nouvelle couleur qui disperse mes ténèbres, qui assombrit mes pensées, qui sème un nouveau chaos dans mon âme champ de ruines.

J'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle et j'ai glissé, je suis tombé, tout cela à cause d'une empreinte d'ours…

Bien que tu le sois déjà, maudit sois-tu encore Shigure, toi et tes stupides plaisanteries !

Encore plus maudit sois-je, moi qui n'y comprends jamais rien.

Jason !

Elle a eu peur et je dois me faire violence, j'ai eu peur aussi… je ne suis qu'un chat malgré tout et Jason était sensé être un ours tueur.

Elle était terrifiée et commença à aller à reculons, en nous disant qu'il fallait rentrer vite… Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle bascula en arrière dans un dénivelé abrupte.

Ce fut une journée blanche comme la peur qui a pâli ma peau.

Nous nous sommes transformés. Yuki était contre l'arbre, certainement un peu écrasé par le poids de Tôru et moi j'étais étalé par terre… La dignité n'a jamais été mon fort… sauf quand elle est froissée.

Comment être digne de toute manière quand on est ce que je suis ?

Tôru-kun s'excusa, encore et toujours et Yuki lui demanda si elle allait bien.

Je n'ai jamais aimé être… attentif et attentionné, je n'ai jamais aimé montrer que je m'occupais des autres parce que je n'aime ni les excuses, ni les remerciements. Que l'on me voit, que l'on me remarque, que l'on me trouve digne d'intérêt m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise et je préfère râler, attaquer, plutôt que de toucher, d'être touché…

C'est logique en soi quand comme moi, on n'est qu'une image humanisée de la réalité.

Je lui ai dit de faire gaffe à où elle mettait les pieds. Elle a dit oui et est partie ramasser nos vêtements.

J'ai pu alors y repenser… à quand elle est tombée.

J'ai été plus rapide que Yuki… C'est plutôt étonnant… Peut-être a-t-il trébuché entre temps ?

Certainement a-t-il trébuché. Ce ne peut-être que ça, ça expliquerait la suite.

J'ai pris Tôru dans mes bras, un bras dans son dos, une main derrière la tête et je l'ai serrée contre moi, son front sur mon épaule, mon visage dans ses cheveux…

Ils sentent bons.

Tôru sent bon. Elle sent la fraise.

Son corps est fin, fragile, tendre dans mes bras, tiède… J'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ça, je prends le temps d'y repenser plus maintenant…

J'aime profondément Tôru…

Même si ça me fait peur de me l'avouer…

Même si je suis prêt à le désavouer dans la seconde pour me protéger, pour fuir ce qui n'existe que par un jeu de miroir.

Elle est une sorte d'ange que j'ai peur de souiller mais dont je ne peux pas me passer…

Elle me fait peur parfois… souvent.

Elle tombe, elle se cogne partout, elle est émotive et elle tape toujours dans le mille…

Faible, courageuse et déterminée, fragile, si fragile…

J'ai peur pour elle…

J'ai peur d'elle…

Je suis… si sale face à elle, un démon face à un ange…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, à ça, alors que je la serrais dans mes bras… et heureusement je crois, car je l'aurais lâchée pour ne pas salir en touchant ce que je souille déjà par ma simple présence, par mon silence.

Je suis un monstre. Je ne lui laisse pas réellement le choix. Si elle savait, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas là, près de moi, à me sourire, à me parler…

Si elle savait, peut-être qu'elle voudrait fuir, comme je le souhaite moi-même, au plus vite.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, même si les secondes se sont étirées pour devenir longues comme des minutes, même si mon esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser parce que…

Ce fut une journée rouge comme le sang qui m'est monté aux joues.

Yuki est arrivé quelques centièmes de seconde plus tard…

Il avait dû trébucher, ce ne peut être que ça.

Il a passé une main autour de sa hanche et l'autre… l'autre autour de la mienne et il est venu se serrer contre nous… nous serrer contre lui…

Le contact de son corps… et j'ai senti à nouveau…

La chaleur de Yuki se répandre et se perdre sur mon corps…

Les chats ne peuvent pas rougir… J'ai trouvé le premier bon côté de ma malédiction aujourd'hui.

J'ai frissonné avant de me transformer. Ce contact m'a emmené loin, très loin, pas si loin que ça vers des souvenirs que je n'ai pas pus oublier.

Juste quelques centièmes de secondes qui effacèrent pour de longues minutes toute ma vie…

Des lèvres légères sur les miennes.

Des doigts puissants sur mes poignets.

Un corps tiède nu face à moi, une peau nacrée qui me hante jusque dans mes rêves… éveillés.

Une main hésitante qui se referme sur mon sexe et l'extase, le blanc qui colora mon existence, le coton qui m'entourait…

Chimère !

Mensonge ! 

Que des mensonges !

Que ça fait mal.

Un piège à rat, le piège du rat, nouveau, encore et stupide chat, stupide chat je m'y suis laissé prendre, à nouveau.

Nous nous sommes disputés, comme d'habitude… Yuki a attaqué le premier, ça ce n'est pas normal…

Peut-être est-ce le fait de m'avoir touché… à nouveau… Ecœuré ?

C'est vrai que lui sait.

Mais ça fait mal.

_« Un chat stupide me dit d'apprendre ? »_

Stupide, stupide, oui je l'ai été.

_« Au fait, Jason est un personnage de film d'horreur. »_

Maudit sois-tu Shigure, même si je te l'ai déjà dit, maudis sois-tu encore.__

_« Ne fais pas le malin ! Un ours dans un film d'horreur, et alors ? »_

_« T'es vraiment stupide ! »_

Incontestablement je le suis, toujours face à lui…

Stupide, stupide, oui, mais ça fait mal de l'entendre dans sa bouche, ça me rappelle combien j'ai pu l'être bien au-delà de ça…

_« T'es mort ! Aujourd'hui tu pousseras ton dernier soupir ! »_

Ca me fait mal, comme j'aimerais lui faire mal, comme j'aimerais pouvoir à nouveau extraire de sa gorge blanche un semblant de gémissement… 

Encore…

Tout est de sa faute, toujours.

Ma malédiction et la chaleur qu'il a fait naître en moi, cette chaleur qui me brûle aujourd'hui et qui me rappelle que je n'étais rien, rien ce soir-là ! Comment puis-je prétendre être plus ?

Je n'ai pas de vie, je ne peux pas en avoir et je n'en aurai jamais.

Notre joute verbale a continué, lui impassible, moi en colère et Tôru y a mis fin… en riant.

Il est descendu de son arbre, inquiet…

_« Honda-san ? »_

Je me suis tourné vers elle, je l'étais tout autant. Elle pleurait et riait en même temps.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »_

« Excusez-moi ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de rire alors que vous vous battez. Mais je suis rassurée. Vous êtes redevenus comme d'habitude. Penser cela m'a rassurée et… C'est étrange… »

Ce fut une journée violette comme ses yeux qui m'ont tétanisé… 

Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a regardé, pour la première fois depuis cette nuit-là, sans dégoût, sans mépris, sans indifférence.

Il m'a regardé et ses yeux n'étaient pas vides…

Ils étaient interrogateurs, perdus et je savais la question qu'ils contenaient, je me posais la même…

Nous sommes-nous comportés si différemment depuis la nuit aux sources thermales ?

Je savais avoir été différent mais je n'avais pas fait attention à lui et j'ai su que c'était pareil de son côté… 

Regret ?

Dégoût ?

Qu'y avait-il dans ce regard-là qui m'échappe encore ?

Son attention m'a cloué sur place.

Les yeux de Yuki, vivants dans les miens, me confèrent une importance que je sais ne pas avoir, ne pas mériter.

D'un seul coup je ne suis plus un monstre, je ne suis plus le chat, je suis… Kyô. Je suis un humain.

Il me regarde, moi, mais en même temps voit au-delà…

Il ne m'a jamais vu.

Mais il sait.

Je tremble,

j'ai peur.

J'ai envie de fuir, loin de ses yeux, loin d'elle,

encore.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient…

Et pourtant, j'aimerais tant, qu'ils me reconnaissent.

Nous nous sommes chamaillés, encore.

Nous nous sommes rhabillés, tous deux derrière deux arbres, côte à côte et j'ai tout fait pour ne pas laisser couler mon regard sur le côté.

_« Heu… Mes excuses ! »_

Nous avons tourné la tête en même temps. Tôru était assise dos à notre vestiaire improvisé et elle recommençait… à s'excuser…

Est-ce que j'en mérite…

Moi au moins…

Des excuses ?

« J'ai fait fausse route et j'ai fait tout ce bruit… Mais ça m'a fait plaisir.

_Ah ! Pardon d'être contente de votre malaise !_

_Nous retrouver ensemble est tellement naturel… Vous n'avez pas à cacher que vous n'êtes pas en forme. Si ça ne va pas restez vous-mêmes…_

_Heu… Je veux dire…_

_Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne chose, mais je suis contente de vous voir naturels. »_

Elle n'avait pas vu que nous nous étions placés face à elle pendant qu'elle parlait… Ce fut Yuki qui lui fit remarquer en parlant.

_« Tout va bien ! »_

J'ai complété pour la rassurer.

_« Y'a rien de spécial. »_

Et dans un fier ensemble, alors que nous nous tournions un peu le dos, nous nous sommes montrés du doigt en rajoutant :

_« Sauf que je le déteste encore plus ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Ca m'a fait mal, tellement mal, Yuki a ce pouvoir à présent sur moi.

C'est sorti tout seul, avant que j'y pense… Je ne pense de toute façon que très rarement avant de parler.

Peut-être est-ce un bien parce que Yuki a répondu et ce que je n'ai pas voulu analyser sur le coup me laisse un goût sucré à présent sur la langue.

_« Et toi alors ? »_

Moi ? J'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure que je n'avais pas oublié, mais j'ai fui, comme je fuis toujours.

_« Je te détesterai jusqu'à ma mort ! »_

C'est si vrai… tellement vrai.

Je le hais, lui qui m'a fait ressentir, qui m'a donné une importance, la cruelle illusion que j'étais comme les autres et que je pouvais prétendre aux mêmes droits, aux mêmes bonheurs.

Je le hais, lui le rat par la faute de qui je suis si sale, si écœurant…

Je le hais !

C'est tellement vrai…

C'est si faux.

_« Merci beaucoup. Je partage ce sentiment. »_

Vraiment ? Sait-il ce qu'il a partagé ?

Le savait-il ?

En était-il loin ?

Il ne pouvait qu'en être loin… Comment peut-il en être autrement ?

Tôru s'est remise à rire et nous avons arrêté pour ce jour-là nos accrochages quotidiens.

**… comme le sont les jours…**

Ce fut une journée grise comme ses cheveux qui ondulent sous la caresse du vent… 

Ces cheveux que je n'ai pas caressés, je le regrette aujourd'hui…

Voilà qui est dit.

**… gris.**

Ce fut une journée grise comme l'est mon âme depuis cette nuit-là.

Je ne me comprends plus.

J'ai voulu oublier.

J'ai tout fait pour oublier mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

J'ai voulu le haïr.

J'ai tout fait pour le haïr comme je le haïssais avant mais…

Depuis quand avais-je donc appris à l'apprécier, à le connaître ?

Tôru… Que fais-tu de nous ?

Yuki… Qu'as-tu fais de moi ?

Depuis je rêve, toutes les nuits, à son corps tiède et chaud sur le mien… Je deviens même entreprenant…

Est-ce des rêves ?

Ou des cauchemars ?

Depuis je fais tout ce que je n'ai pas fait cette nuit-là et qui me manque…

Je me plonge dans son regard au lieu de fermer les yeux.

Je caresse ses cheveux, encore et encore… Ils ont l'air soyeux.

Je touche cette peau de nacre dont la texture m'échappe.

Je lie mes doigts aux siens et je veux ressentir sur mon corps tout le poids du sien… les vêtements en moins.

Depuis je rêve, tous les jours, à chaque fois que je m'isole.

Je revois son corps nu près du mien et je ressens la morsure du manque, de ce que je n'ai pas fait…

Pas regardé.

Pas touché.

Pas senti.

Pas profité…

Je n'en ai pas assez profité.

Mais les images en boucle me reviennent, m'assaillent comme une torture douce et cruelle…

Je n'ai pas pu oublier, je n'ai pas su et ça fait mal.

J'y repense là, sur le toit de ce chalet Sôma où malheureusement il y a assez de place pour que l'on ait tous notre chambre…

Qu'est-ce que ça y aurait changé de toute manière hein ?

Je ne sais pas… mais je me prends à rêver éveillé que ça aurait pu recommencer, encore.

J'ai voulu tout envoyer au Diable mais c'est moi qui y suis. J'ai un Enfer dans le corps, dans l'esprit, qui brûle et me consume… et je ne comprends pas, ce que je veux vraiment…

Parce que je le hais… je le hais réellement.

Tout est de sa faute, de sa faute à lui, de celles des siens, des rats.

Il a détruit ma vie, il m'a tué dès que je suis né maudit par le chat.

Parce que je me hais, je le hais réellement, lui qui m'a offert des souvenirs sucrés que je ne pourrai plus jamais éprouver.

Parce que je le hais, autant que je le désire, autant que stupidement je le remercie d'avoir fait de moi autre chose, l'espace d'une nuit.

Depuis j'analyse, tous ces petits rien, qui me font me demander ce que lui pense vraiment…

A-t-il oublié ?

M'a-t-il pris dans ses bras en même temps que Tôru ?

A-t-il changé lui aussi depuis cette nuit-là ?

Y repense-t-il comme moi ?

A-t-il dit ce qu'il pensait et son contraire, tout comme moi ?

Des petits riens qui font un tout…

Ai-je le droit d'espérer ?

Est-ce de l'espoir ?

J'aimerais savoir à la fin ce que c'est !

Qui suis-je, moi, pour désirer ?

Depuis j'évince de ma mémoire ma réalité, ce paramètre supplémentaire que les autres maudits n'ont pas et qui me pourrit la vie…

Je n'ai pas oublié et je sais pourquoi.

C'était un moment blanc, un moment où j'ai été digne…

Digne de quoi ? D'être l'objet d'une nuit ?

C'est déjà beaucoup pour moi… Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être autant dans l'esprit d'un être qui savait.

J'évince ce détail qui ne l'est pas, parce que je sais qu'avec lui je ne peux même pas me permettre d'espérer recommencer, de rêver à plus…

Je ne suis rien, je le sais.

Il m'a offert la vie avant de me la reprendre sur un silence.

Je le hais tellement…

Il m'aurait torturé qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait aussi mal, pas pareil…

Je le désire tellement…

Il a dit : « Le soleil se couche déjà. », et par automatisme j'ai répondu : « Allons au lac demain ! »…

Et c'est là que je l'ai vu.

Le ciel se teintait de jaune, d'orangé… du métal en fusion.

Ce fut une journée comme de l'or, métal froid à la couleur chaude, une journée qui m'offre la sensation amère du manque en allumant dans mon esprit la flamme d'un espoir ridicule…

Ce fut une journée colorée, comme seuls peuvent l'être les jours gris.

**//§§……………………………………..§§\\**

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

Hu…

Bé ouep…

Vala le numéro 2 ^__^

Contente de moi, ça a été vite pour faire la trame et pour l'écrire mais ça faisait un moment que je le travaillais dans ma petite tête… Pis… Il n'est pas bien long aussi il faut avouer ^^ 

Mais chouette quand-même, j'ai finieuh ! ^__^

Au suivant ? ^__-

Zorca *objectif Fruits Basket : lancement effectué sans gros dommage.*


	3. Green Day

Auteur :      Zorca

Titre :         Green Day

Base :         Fruits Basket

Genre :       Yaoi , P.O.V. de Yuki, et... heu… pas de T-Tland non plus, mais c'est limite aussi ^^;;;

Grade :       R pour le simili lemon du chapitre 1

Disclaimer :  Les persos sont à Natsuki Takaya/ Hakusensha… Tant pis.

Chapitre :   One-shot

Avertissement : Hum… Me suis dit que ce serait sympa de voir la même journée… Mais par le regard de Yuki… Ce sera donc très identique à Grey day… très différent aussi… J'espère donc que cela ne semblera pas trop répétitif.

Pis… Toujours le même truc… ATTENTION SPOLIERSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!

Pitit mot :

Alors… ce one-shot prend place dans un arc de quatre parties 'Des jours'.

1er : White day.

2nd : Grey day.

3ème : Green day.

4ème : Black day.

Et mouep... Y'en a un en plus... Yuki s'invite à la fête ^__^

Pitite Note : 

_ « … … » Réminiscence de dialogue._

Réponse pour Leliël : J'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre en particulier pour ta review. C'est gênant d'y répondre sur une fic car on se restreint obligatoirement à le faire par des poncifs style 'merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira'… J'avoue que je n'aime pas ça et que j'aurais aimé pouvoir te remercier plus longuement… Du coup je ne peux pas, tant pis… essayons de faire plus court et assez bien tout de même : Leliël, ma grande lol, merci beaucoup d'avoir vu tout ça et j'espère faire toujours assez bien pour te convenir ^__^

Des jours

Green day

**Ce fut un jour…**

J'ai réussi à m'isoler… Ayame est là et je sais pourquoi ils étaient tous les trois appelés le trio infernal… tout du moins tous les deux, lui et Shigure… Je me demande si Hatori a été comme eux à une époque, si irresponsable, insensé, fatigant… je ne le crois pas… à moins que ce soit Kana qui l'ait irrémédiablement changé…

Aimer, souffrir… deux mots qui auraient pu être synonymes…

Je ne devrais pas m'avancer, je n'en sais rien après tout.

Ce n'est pas parce que je souffre que j'aime…

Ce n'est pas parce que je pense à lui que je l'…

J'ai réussi à m'isoler… dans une chambre… J'ai laissé à Kyô le toit où j'aurais voulu trouver une excuse pour le rejoindre… sans succès.

J'ai réussi à m'enfermer ici en refermant la porte sur les doigts de… mon frère… Ici, ma chambre… Il y en a malheureusement assez pour que nous ayons tous la notre… Bien que selon les lamentations du chien et du serpent, si une chambre avait été manquante, ils en auraient profiter comme d'une excuse pour partager la même nuit…

Je n'ai pas voulu en entendre plus.

Je ne l'ai pas souhaité… tant ce qu'ils ont déclaré sur un ton théâtral rentrait en échos avec mes propres pensées…

Je n'ai pas oublié.

Et j'y repense.

Encore

et toujours.

Cette nuit là il avait les yeux clos alors que les miens étaient ouverts.

Cette nuit là il avait la bouche entrouverte pour happer une goulée d'air qui lui échappait alors que j'avais les lèvres closes sur des mots que je ne pouvais pas prononcer…

Comme c'est ridicule de se rendre compte dans un instant voué aux perceptions que ce n'est pas réellement ce que l'on souhaitait.

J'ai gardé les yeux ouverts. Je savais que je le regretterais, si je les fermais.

Je l'ai regardé. J'ai gravé dans ma mémoire les expressions exquises de son visage comme un prédateur aurait fixé dans son esprit la plus délicieuse des proies pour l'attaquer encore.

Je l'ai touché, du bout des doigts, alors que je voulais me fondre en lui, fondre sur lui… Je suis resté à cette distance respectable pour contrebalancer nos actions qui ne l'étaient pas… Nous avons mis tant de pudeur pour assouvir un besoin trivial que cela en était presque devenu ridicule… comme il était ridicule de s'endormir sur cela… mais je n'ai pas osé.

Je me suis cru au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et je me suis retrouvé petite proie, terrorisée par un prédateur en dormance qu'elle avait peur de réveiller.

J'ai gardé les yeux ouverts et je l'ai gravé dans ma mémoire… ses moindres inspirations, ses moindres expressions… les creux et les bosses de son corps, le velouté de sa peau…

Je garde les yeux ouverts et le manque m'aspire, me broie, m'extrait de moi-même. Alors je les ferme et derrière mes paupières closes, aujourd'hui, je peux revoir ce que j'aimerai pouvoir ressentir de nouveau. Les yeux fermés je rêve éveillé à des contacts caresses, frôlements, au velours de sa peau froide et le vide m'aspire.

Je fronce les sourcils et me retiens de hurler… j'ai beau tout faire, j'ai beau me concentrer, essayer d'imaginer, jamais il n'y a de murmures, jamais il n'y a de mots échangés…

Mes rêves sont devenus mon chemin de croix.

Il faut rêver, mais pas laisser nos rêves guider nos actions. Alors je me raccroche, à ce tout, à des petits rien… et je me demande si lui aussi y pense encore…

Et là, allongé sur mon lit, les bras derrière ma nuque, je repense à la journée d'hier, sur bien des points particulière. 

**… coloré…**

Ce fut une journée verte…

Shigure a décidé que nous passerions quelques jours au vert… Quelques soient ses raisons nous l'avons suivi, Kyô et moi-même, car il avait réussi à rallier à sa cause la trop facilement convaincue Tôru… Tout du moins là serait ma raison officielle… la somme toute plus officieuse était… que j'ai imaginé… que peut-être… il n'y aurait pas assez de… chambres.

Hatori s'est joint à nous, pour nous conduire dans une énième résidence Somâ et à voir la fatigue qu'il affichait, ce petit séjour aurait dû lui être plus que profitable… Aurait dû, oui, car entre Shigure et Ayame, notre médecin de famille ne doit pas réellement trouver le temps de se reposer.

Le voyage a été d'une platitude contraignante.

_'Les enfants, à l'arrière'_ avait chantonné le chien alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de son ami de toujours.

Shigure et Tôru ont fait la conversation, pendant que je pensais… 

à lui… 

Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher, je ne peux plus arrêter. Il hante mon esprit.

J'aurais aimé m'installer à ses côtés mais Hatori, désireux de voyager en silence, a demandé à Tôru de s'installer entre nous, pour que nous nous disputions pas, ou que pire encore, selon ses dires, nous n'en venions pas aux mains…

Peut-être avait-il raison…

Peut-être que ma proximité l'aurait gêné, écœuré, lui qui a subi mais n'a rien demandé…

Peut-être que son mutisme de ces derniers jours n'est pas une trêve mais juste le reflet de son dégoût…

Peut-être qu'il me méprise, moi qui ne suis rien mis à part le rat…

le rat qui l'a trahi…

le rat qui l'a maudit…

le rat qui lui impose d'autres souffrances…

Encore…

et toujours…

Il aurait raison, de penser ainsi… je suis sale, je suis faible… 

Je n'ai que la force de fuir…

Loin du manoir Somâ…

Loin d'Akito…

Loin de lui aussi… 

Je veux avancer mais je recule.

Je regarde ailleurs quand je le croise.

J'y pense, toujours, mais je suis incapable de l'affronter pour le réel combat, celui qui me tient à cœur.

Ce fut une journée bleue…

Je n'ai pas parlé de tout le voyage. Lui non plus.

Je regardais par la fenêtre le ciel bleu sans nuage qui accompagnait notre route… et très certainement notre ballade si nous en faisions une en arrivant. Tôru nous accompagnerait-elle ou resterait-elle au chalet pour se reposer de la route ?

Je me le suis demandé… tout comme je me suis dit que si Tôru ne venait pas, Kyô ne partirait sûrement pas en promenade avec moi. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil discret dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour le voir… il regardait la route, l'air préoccupé.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait… je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait durant ses longs moments de silence, d'isolement… Parfois, j'aimerais être une souris pour l'espionner… j'en ai le pouvoir, mais pas la force… et je fuis encore, devant mes propres responsabilités, devant ce que j'ai créé, devant ce mutisme, cette trêve, au goût d'espérance, au goût de doutes.

Des évènements de ces deux derniers jours se sont effacés, pour ne laisser que l'essentiel, que ce qui me préoccupe ces derniers temps, que ce qui alimente mes rêves… éveillés… une suite de phrases sans logique, toutes à double tranchant.

Il est stupide. Je le dis et je le pense. Ce que je tais est que ça le rend attachant. Il sait beaucoup de choses, mais ne sait rien. Il est naïf, croit toujours tout ce que l'on lui raconte…

Je devrais m'en vouloir n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'a fait le rat ? N'a-t-il pas profité de sa crédulité ?

Il fait confiance aux gens, d'instinct, les prend au sérieux alors que je les observe avec méfiance… C'est ce qui fait qu'il est tellement aimé par ces autres qui ne nous connaissent pas… et que moi, bien qu'apprécié, je reste une sorte d'icône qu'ils n'osent pas réellement approcher…

Il a cru Shigure, il a cru à Jason… imbécile.

Ce fut une journée blanche…

Quand il est tombé… la première fois… J'ai eu peur.

Ce fut une journée blanche…

Quand il a pris peur… quand je n'ai pas réussi à croire ce que je voyais… 

Désespérant…

Si désespérant…

Tellement touchant.

Ce fut une journée blanche…

Quand elle a trébuché… quand il l'a suivie… quand ils sont tombés.

J'ai eu peur, tellement peur que j'en suis resté tétanisé pour quelques secondes.

Elle tombait, dans le vide.

Il tombait, dans le vide.

Je les ai vus, au ralenti, Kyô commençant à enlacer Tôru pour la protéger de la chute qui s'avérait rude.

Je tombais aussi alors que je les rattrapais tous les deux pour les serrer contre moi avec autant de force que de crainte.

Ce fut une journée rouge…

J'aime profondément Tôru…

Même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer…

Même si je suis prêt à le désavouer dans la seconde, par jalousie, par crainte, car je l'ai vu rougir, avant qu'il ne se transforme, alors qu'il l'enlaçait avec force et douceur dans ses bras.

Je l'ai senti frissonner et je lui en ai voulu, et je leur en ai voulu…

J'ai trouvé le premier bon côté de ma malédiction aujourd'hui, les rats ne peuvent pas rougir de colère et heureusement.

Je m'en veux, je lui en veux, mais pourtant, qui mieux qu'elle ?

Pas moi, certainement pas moi, cette petite chose à présent transformée en rat.

Elle est forte, douce, compréhensive… tellement humaine.

Qui mieux qu'elle pour lui, pour ce chat démon tellement aimé.

S'en rend-il compte au moins ?

Kagura, Tôru, Kazuma, m…

Qui mieux qu'elle, pour lui, pour l'aider, pour le comprendre…

Pas moi.

Je ne suis rien, je ne suis qu'un maudit, qu'un homme, qu'un rat…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser à tout cela alors que nous tombions…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps et je crois qu'heureusement, sinon je les aurais très certainement lâchés pour ne pas plus encore protéger de mon corps ce qui allait me ronger de l'intérieur.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissé emporter par un énième rêve éveillé.

J'ai senti de nouveau, la fraîcheur de son corps contre le mien.

J'ai senti de nouveau et je me suis souvenu, de cette nuit là, de mon erreur… J'ai voulu l'assouvissement, mais c'était trop simple. J'ai cru que tout s'arrêterait là mais je n'ai pas pu oublier, la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts tremblants et ses lèvres fraîches, entrouvertes, muettes.

J'ai attaqué…

Ce n'est pas mon principe mais je l'ai fait…

J'ai attaqué le premier, en paroles…

Parle moi Kyô, parle moi… 

J'avais tellement envie d'entendre sa voix… et je lui en voulais, tellement, d'avoir rougi pour elle et non plus pour moi.

Tout, même le combat, pourvu qu'il me reconnaisse… Le combat n'est-il pas une reconnaissance en soit ?

Nous nous sommes disputés, comme d'habitude et dans sa colère je tentais d'imaginer ses murmures.

Il a dit des idioties, comme d'habitude, ça le rend tellement touchant.

_« T'es vraiment stupide ! »_

_« T'es mort ! Aujourd'hui tu pousseras ton dernier soupir ! »_

J'aimerais tant.

La suite n'a que peu d'importance… ou tout du moins presque.

Je sais à présent qu'il me faut faire attention, que mon comportement depuis le White day a changé et que cela n'est pas passé inaperçu… tout comme je sais que celui de Kyô aussi et cela me donne de l'espoir tout en me faisant peur.

Tôru nous l'a fait remarquer avec sa candeur habituelle.

« Excusez-moi ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de rire alors que vous vous battez. Mais je suis rassurée. Vous êtes redevenus comme d'habitude. Penser cela m'a rassurée et… C'est étrange… »

Ce fut une journée rouge…

Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a regardé, pour la première fois depuis cette nuit-là, sans dégoût, sans mépris, sans indifférence.

Il m'a regardé et ses prunelles de chat carmines n'étaient pas vides…

Elles étaient interrogatives, perdues et je savais la question qu'elles contenaient, je me posais la même…

Nous sommes-nous comportés si différemment depuis la nuit aux sources thermales ?

Je savais avoir été différent mais je n'avais pas fait attention à lui et j'ai su que c'était pareil de son côté… 

Regret ?

Dégoût ?

Qu'y avait-il dans ce regard-là qui m'échappe encore ?

Son attention m'a cloué sur place.

Son âme était là, nue face à moi, nue comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, même cette nuit-là.

Il a déposé son âme dans mes yeux et je me suis senti revivre. J'ai ressenti de nouveau mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine et j'ai su qu'il m'avait volé mon existence, que plus jamais je ne serai en vie s'il n'était pas à côté de moi.

J'ai attaqué, encore, je ne voulais pas qu'il voie à quel point il m'avait troublé.

Ce fut une journée rouge…

Quand il a riposté, quand il s'est précipité sur moi et j'avais envie d'ouvrir les bras. Nous nous sommes transformés à ce moment précis et le sang m'est monté aux joues alors qu'il se détournait en fermant les yeux. J'en ai fait autant et derrière mes paupières closes j'ai fixé de nouveau l'image nacrée de son corps.

Nous nous sommes rhabillés, tous deux derrière deux arbres, côte à côte et j'ai tout fait pour ne pas laisser couler mon regard sur le côté.

Tôru a encore parlé, s'est encore excusée pour une chose dont elle n'est pas responsable et je m'en veux, de l'envier, de lui en vouloir de transformer ce chat que j'aimerais modeler de mes mains.

Jalousie, jalousie. Je suis jaloux d'elle, de lui et de tous ces autres qui l'entourent, qui le touchent alors que moi je ne peux pas, alors que j'aimerais faire de ce chat la chasse gardée du rat.

Je m'en veux et j'essaie, je prends sur moi… C'est dur parfois de rester le prince que je suis… le prince des rats… le prince des ténèbres en somme… Alors la jalousie devrait m'être pardonnée, tout comme l'envie, tout comme la gourmandise qui me happe quand je vois son corps…

Je t'en prie Kyô, rends moi ma vie, sinon je ne suis plus que ça face à toi.

Tôru est un ange et nous sommes là, devant elle, à la regarder s'excuser encore sans même savoir que nous sommes si proches… Un ange face à un démon et au prince des ténèbres…

Il est mien, il m'appartient !

… mais nous ne devons pas la salir de notre présence.

Je l'ai rassurée alors, j'ai pris sur moi, sur ce que je suis, moi le maudit… et j'ai bien fait.

_ « Tout va bien ! »_

Kyô a complété.

_« Y'a rien de spécial. »_

Et dans un fier ensemble, alors que nous nous tournions un peu le dos, nous nous sommes montrés du doigt en rajoutant :

_« Sauf que je le déteste encore plus ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Quoi ?

Ca doit être le signe qui me dit de croire encore, de ne pas me laisser sombrer vers des pensées que je devrais occulter…

Quoi ?

Il ne veut pas que je le déteste et lui pourtant, ne l'a-t-il pas dit ?

_« Et toi alors ? »_

_« Je te détesterai jusqu'à ma mort ! »_

Ca fait mal, tellement mal, Kyô a ce pouvoir à présent sur moi.

Que dire, que faire d'autre que de jouer le jeu, notre jeu, le seul qui me reste, celui du chat et de la souris ?

_« Merci beaucoup. Je partage ce sentiment. »_

C'est si vrai… tellement vrai.

Je le hais, lui qui m'a fait ressentir, lui qui m'a fait devenir l'espace d'une nuit autre chose que cette icône intouchable que j'incarne, une icône immaculée du nom de Prince, une icône virginale issue des ténèbres…

Je le hais, lui le chat par la faute de qui je suis devenu si humain, si faible…

Je le hais !

C'est tellement vrai…

C'est si faux.

Tôru s'est remise à rire et nous avons arrêté pour ce jour-là nos accrochages quotidiens.

**… comme le sont les jours…**

Ce fut une journée sombre… 

Son T-shirt noir ondulait sous la caresse du vent alors que nous rentrions…

J'avais envie de glisser mes doigts en dessous pour le soulever…

J'avais envie de m'agenouiller devant lui et de passer ma langue lentement sur sa peau…

Sur ses muscles fins…

J'avais envie de le goûter, de le savourer…

De le sentir sur ma langue.

Voila qui est dit.

**… sombres.**

Ce fut une journée sombre comme l'est mon âme depuis cette nuit-là.

Je ne me comprends plus.

J'ai voulu oublier et je n'ai rien oublié.

J'ai voulu le mépriser, comme je le méprisais avant mais…

Je n'ai pas pu…

Je me suis déchiré à vouloir l'extraire de moi…

J'ai lacéré mon esprit pour me rappeler,

avant,

comment c'était simple de le détester…

Mais rien n'y a fait.

Tout comme il y a un avant, il y a un après.

Depuis je rêve, toutes les nuits, à son corps tiède et froid sous le mien…

Et j'y passe mes doigts sur sa peau pour en redessiner les courbures…

Et j'y caresse de ma langue les moindres bosses, les moindres creux de son corps…

Je prends ses cheveux dans mes doigts et je lui fais mal,

mal alors que j'entre en lui et qu'animal je le fais mien

je le lie à moi,

moi, le Prince des Ténèbres,

lui,

Mon démon, Mon maudit.

Tout…

Je fais tout pour l'entendre gémir mais il ne gémit pas.

Et je le hais.

Je le désire.

Je le hais comme je le désire,

si fort que j'en ai mal, 

si fort que j'aimerai lui faire mal, 

pour l'entendre gémir, 

lui qui ne gémit jamais.

Depuis je rêve, tous les jours, à chaque fois que je m'isole.

Je revois son corps nu près du mien, le pli de ses lèvres alors qu'il étouffait ses murmures et je ressens la morsure du manque, de ce que je n'ai pas fait.

Pas goûté.

Pas savouré.

Pas mordu.

Pas marqué.

Je ne l'ai pas fait mien.

J'ai voulu être prédateur mais il était ma première proie et j'ai fait une erreur. Je m'y suis attachée et aujourd'hui le souvenir me ronge…

Quelle ironie…

Le rat a voulu chasser le chat…

Et le chat le ronge sous forme d'images qui m'assaillent…

Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux, peut-être aurais-je dû… peut-être que cela aurait été pire.

C'est une véritable torture, douce et cruelle, et je gémis, seul, alors que LUI NE GEMIT PAS.

Je n'ai pas pu oublier, je n'ai pas su et ça fait mal.

J'y repense là, allongé sur un des lits de ce chalet Somâ où malheureusement il y a assez de place pour que l'on ait tous notre chambre…

Qu'est-ce que cela y aurait changé de toute manière ?

Je ne sais pas… mais je me prends à rêver éveillé que ça aurait pu recommencer, encore.

J'ai voulu tout envoyer au Diable, mais c'est moi qui y suis… Est-ce ce que je suis ?

J'ai voulu l'envoyer au Diable mais il n'est pas venu, il n'est pas là, près de moi, lui le maudit parmi les maudits, celui qui au-delà de tout autre devrait m'appartenir, n'est pas à moi.

J'ai un Enfer dans le corps, dans l'esprit, qui brûle et me consume… et je sais comment l'apaiser mais il n'est pas là, sous moi, il ne gémit pas.

Et je le hais, je le hais réellement, de faire de mes nuits cet Enfer dans lequel je m'abîme.

Et je me hais, je me hais tout autant, de vouloir l'entraîner avec moi dans ma déraison.

Je me hais, de vouloir le salir plus encore,

de vouloir le faire souffrir plus encore,

de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le désirer, encore et encore…

Et je le hais, de faire de moi… ça… de me réduire à ça… à cette créature sombre, à cette âme sombre… Il faut qu'il me rende un peu de lumière…

Et je le hais, car je n'ai pas pu dire les mots, mes mots, ceux qui me brûlaient la langue… je n'ai pas osé lui demander de continuer, de me donner plus, de devenir plus.

Je le hais, autant que je le désire, autant que j'aimerais une fois encore partager son lit, pour bien plus que cette stupide nuit.

Depuis j'analyse, tous ces petits rien, qui me font me demander ce que lui pense vraiment…

A-t-il oublié ?

A-t-il changé lui aussi depuis cette nuit-là ?

Y repense-t-il comme moi ?

Ne voulait-il pas que je le déteste ?

A-t-il dit ce qu'il pensait et son contraire, tout comme moi ?

Des petits riens qui font un tout…

Des petits riens qui me font mal…

Des petits riens qui me donnent de l'espoir…

Ai-je le droit d'espérer ?

Je ne suis rien, je le sais.

Que peut-il souhaiter, lui qui se trouve si abjecte ?

Il se hait tellement…

Que puis-je être pour lui à part le rat qui l'a maudit ?

Il me hait tellement…

Qu'ai-je le droit de clamer, moi, à l'apparence de neige et à l'âme de pétrole ?

Je me hais tellement.

Nous sommes si identiques, si différents… les opposés s'attirent et les semblables se repoussent…

Il m'attire, il me fait mal…

Je le désire tant…

J'ai dit par automatisme: « Le soleil se couche déjà. », et il a répondu : « Allons au lac demain ! »…

Et c'est là que je l'ai vu, dans ses yeux.

Le ciel se teintait de jaune, d'orangé… de rouge, il était en fusion. Il se reflétait dans ses prunelles de chat alors qu'il l'observait d'un air songeur.

Ce fut une journée comme du sang, liquide chaud aux reflets sombre, une journée qui fait couler de la lave dans mes veines, qui fait naître la chaleur dans mon âme en me faisant miroiter ce que peut-être je n'obtiendrai jamais… 

Peut-être… ?

Espoir ridicule.

Ce fut une journée colorée, comme seuls peuvent l'être les jours sombres.

**//§§……………………………………..§§\\**

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

Bé vala le numéro 3 ^__^ 

Comme quoi les numéros se suivent… et se ressemblent ? T-T

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, certainement parce que j'avais peur de faire dans le trop répétitif alors du coup ça m'a bloquée… De plus vu qu'il n'était pas prévu je ne l'avais pas travaillé sur Mister neurone alors ça n'a pas été facile… J'ai un peu peur qu'il soit… un peu (beaucoup ?) nul sur les bords v.v

Mais chouette quand même, j'ai fini et mainant je vais pouvoir passer au suivant… donc au dernier normalement…

YEPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Zorca *objectif Fruits basket : le voyage est en passe d'aboutir… aucun problème majeur rencontré. ^__-*


	4. Black day

Auteur :      Zorca

Titre :         Black Day

Base :         Fruits Basket

Genre :       Yaoi 

Grade :       R pour le simili lemon du chapitre 1.

Disclaimer :  Les persos sont à Natsuki Takaya/ Hakusensha... tant pis. 

Chapitre :   One-shot ou enfin presque ^^ 

Avertissement : Attention, pour cette fic, je m'appuie sur les trois derniers épisodes, les n° 24, 25 et 26. Si vous ne les avez pas vus... z'êtes prévenues qwa ^^ 

Je vais essayer de rester assez évasive, mais je suis d'ores et déjà certaine que je vais en spolier un sacré morceau...

De plus : Les dialogues et actions du flash-back du jour P sont directement retranscris de l'animé... Je n'interviens qu'au niveau des pensées...

Enfin : Hum... La construction est bizarre... J'ai fait une sorte d'essai d'un effet de style (ouep, cette histoire me sert à mes expérimentations scénaristiques... Pauvres de vous...)... une intro, des flash-back qui se répondent sur plusieurs jours et par plusieurs persos (^^ ) et un retour au présent. Donc, vu que j'ai un peu peur d'avoir pas mal embrouillé le truc, je vais essayer de faire des indications scénaristiques assez complètes ^^ Je n'aime pas faire ça mais je voulais que les coupures soient tranchantes et compréhensibles... Du coup bé... pas trop le choix qwa v.v

Bref.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris ce truc ? Bé... Parce qu'à un moment Yuki dit à Kyô :

« On ne sait que fuir nous... »

Nous ? Et ouais, il ne m'en faut pas plus ^^ Et pis... ça peut tellement bien coller avec les autres que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol

Oups, j'allais oublier... ma frénésie de commentaires débiles m'a repris... sauve qui peut...

Pitit mot :

Ben... vala le dernier ''one-shot'' d'un simili arc, 'Des jours'

Pitite Note : 

//...  indications scénaristiques  ...\\

_« ... Réminiscence de dialogue ... »_

Des jours

Black day

Dans la vie, rien n'est jamais tout blanc... 

.

.

//... Intro : P.O.V. Kyô, temps présent, chalet de Shigure[DlB1]  ...\\

Il fait nuit... et nous sommes là, sur le toit... Ce qu'il se passe... ce qu'il s'est passé... je ne l'ai pas vu venir... tout du moins presque pas. C'est un enchaînement de choses, d'évènements qui se sont succédés à une vitesse hallucinante... On n'a pas eu le temps de souffler... on n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre... et très certainement pas l'envie non plus... certainement avons-nous juste besoin de le vivre, de le ressentir.

J'suis là... étonnamment calme et je sais pourquoi.

J'ai été accepté... pas dans la famille Sôma... tout du moins pas par Akito au sein du clan... Mais par une jeune fille qui au tout départ n'avait rien à voir dans nos secrets, dans notre vie.

Tôru a eu peur de moi, elle me l'a dit et je l'en remercie. C'est la preuve qu'elle a regardé ce que j'étais réellement, pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois. Elle m'a vu et pourtant, pourtant elle est toujours là à m'appeler Kyô-kun, à me sourire, à parler avec moi. Elle ne m'a pas rejeté et je me sens étrangement apaisé. 

Ca fait parti de la suite d'évènements qui se sont imbriqués pour créer ce soir, cette nuit, pour nous emmener à ça... mais ça nous mènera à quoi ?

.

... ou tout noir... 

.

.

//... Flash-Back : 2 jours plus tôt : le jour de pluie ...\\

Elle l'avait vu... Elle l'avait vu et pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute... Tout était fini.

Ce bain tiède qui le fripait mais dans lequel il aurait aimé se noyer...

Cette situation instable qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur tout en lui faisant peur...

Tout était FINI.

C'était Kazuma qui en avait décidé ainsi.

C'était l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance qui venait de le trahir...

Cet homme, son maître, son shisho, son... père ?..... l'avait entraîné dans un piège, dehors, sous la pluie... une discussion qui semblait anodine jusqu'à ce que...

« Il va falloir que tu acceptes ta véritable apparence pour avancer. »

Il avait crié.

« Je l'ai acceptée ! »

Le temps avait hurlé sa peine et il s'était mis à pleuvoir plus fort alors que Kyô complétait sa phrase avec cynisme.

« Comme le fait que ma vie s'est finie au moment où je suis né possédé par le chat... Et aussi que c'est la faute du rat, qu'il est à l'origine de tout ! »

Ombre silencieuse devant une fenêtre, Yuki assistait à la scène qui se jouait. Il avait compris, déjà, il savait ce qui allait se passer... Seuls Kyô et Tôru étaient ignorants de ce qui allait se dérouler ce soir-là.

Le maître avait répondu avec un air triste.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Vas-tu continuer à vivre ainsi, seul ? Comme mon grand-père ? Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas cet endroit mais c'est faux. »

Il l'avait attrapé par le poignet.

« Ce n'est pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu veux fuir. Tu sais que ce que tu as appelé tiède est en fait une chaleur qui te guérit. Mais tu ne veux pas que la vérité, ta véritable forme, soit dévoilée. Tu as peur de tout perdre. Tu ne fais que tenter de fuir cette situation instable. »

Kyô était perdu. Il venait de comprendre Kazuma aussi sûrement que ce dernier l'avait percé à jour.

Comment pouvait-il si bien le connaître ?

Comment pouvait-il si facilement le comprendre ?

Comment osait-il vouloir lui infliger cela ?

« Non... »

Mais sa faible dénégation n'y avait rien changé.

« Dans ce cas je t'enlèverai tout moyen de fuir ! Nous verrons si tu perdras ou non Kyô. Nous verrons si ta vie est vraiment finie. »

Et il le lui avait arraché... son bracelet.

Derrière lui Tôru venait d'arriver et observait ce qu'il se passait avec innocence et incrédulité.

« Ne me regarde pas !!! »

Mais il était trop tard. Elle l'avait regardé... Elle l'avait vu et pour lui cela ne faisait plus aucun doute... 

Tout était fini.

Pourtant... pourtant cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça... Tôru était une jeune fille étonnante, réellement. Kyô le savait déjà avant ce soir-là, mais il n'avait pas pu imaginer à quel point.

Il s'était enfui. Il avait couru, droit devant, pour cacher cette apparence, cette forme, sa véritable forme, au plus profond des bois. Sa course s'était arrêtée face à un lac sur les rives duquel il s'était assis, à bout de souffle, à bout de force, à bout d'espoir... Là ses souvenirs l'avaient oppressé... mais cela ne l'avait pas étonné. L'eau était sombre et pourtant scintillante. Il voyait des milliers d'éclairs la parcourir alors que les gouttes de pluie s'y mêlaient en une symphonie monotone... Ne disait-on pas que l'on voyait défiler sa vie sous ses yeux avant de mourir ?

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il était une aberration, une abomination... Il était plus que possédé lui, il était maudit.

_[Mère de Kyô] « Tu es mignon donc je ne te montre à personne. »_

_[Akito, enfant] « Ton corps mute horriblement. »_

_[Mère de Kyô] « Moi seule t'aime. Je t'aime. »_

_[Akito, enfant] « Et quelle odeur horrible ! Une odeur de putréfaction. »_

_[Mère de Kyô] « Je suis fière de toi. »_

Tôru était arrivée, bien plus tard, alors que venait de lui revenir en mémoire l'enterrement de sa mère. Il s'était retourné dans le but de fuir, encore, mais derrière lui se tenait Yuki qui lui coupait toute retraite.

Ils l'avaient retenu, tous les deux, avec rage, avec force, avec des mots, avec douceur et elle lui avait dit.

Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité entendre.

La fin de la nuit s'était déroulée dans un brouillard de pleurs. Il s'était transformé en chat pendant qu'il la serrait. qu'il se serrait dans ses bras[DlB2] et elle l'avait ramené, souriant avec douceur en le tenant comme un enfant.

Tôru était un ange, Kyô en avait la certitude à présent.

Tôru était extraordinaire. Elle avait soigné les blessures les plus profondément ancrées dans son âme et même si elles n'étaient pas guéries, elles commençaient et ce pour la première fois à cicatriser, à arrêter de saigner.

.

... c'est plein de tons de gris différents... 

.

.

//... Flash-Back : quelques heures avant l'intro ...\\

« Sôma-kun ? »

Yuki sursauta. Attablé devant une tasse de thé, il s'hypnotisait depuis un bon quart d'heure sur les volutes de fumées qui s'en échappait.

Assis à sa gauche Shigure avait passé ces quinze minutes là à l'observer méticuleusement. Le rat avait eu pendant tout ce temps la même expression songeuse que celle qu'il lui avait surprise la veille[DlB3] alors qu'il était assis sur l'escalier, face à la porte ouverte derrière laquelle s'entraînait Kyô... Il l'avait observé et s'était interrogé même si son air pensif pouvait facilement s'expliquer. Après tout, les deux jours qu'ils venaient de vivre avaient été riches en émotion, pour ne pas dire tout particulièrement éprouvants, voir éreintants, vidant... Mais il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, il sentait que l'aphasie de Yuki était _en partie_ due à _autre_ chose et que cette autre chose là pourrait bien intéresser le romancier à l'eau de rose qu'il était à ses heures perdues. En bref, durant ce quart d'heure d'intense réflexion de sa part, Shigure avait décidé de surveiller Yuki et... Tôru... car il ne doutait aucunement que cet air songeur là était dû à une affaire de c½ur.

« Oui Honda-san. »

Yuki avait répondu dans un sourire et Shigure s'était levé afin de laisser les deux tourtereaux à leur discussion.

« Je vais travailler ! », avait-il chantonné avec bonne humeur.

Il quitta la pièce en faisant des entrechats, referma la porte coulissante derrière lui sur un grand sourire et y colla immédiatement son oreille avec l'air conspirateur.

« Excusez-moi, je vous dérange, mais... »

« SENSAI !!!! »

Shigure se raidit derrière la porte. Il se redressa lentement, le plus lentement possible... Derrière lui se tenait sa responsable de publication. Droite comme un i, les bras tendus le long de son corps et les poings serrés, elle le regardait comme un fauve prêt à l'attaque. Le chien pouffa nerveusement, sortit un éventail d'on ne savait où pour se donner un air naturel et reculant à petit pas, finit par s'enfuir à toute jambe, poursuivit par la jeune femme.

Yuki et Tôru s'observèrent quelques instants avec consternation et après un mouvement de la main évasif du rat, la jeune fille reprit.

« J'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal... Je discutais avec Kyô-kun de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Akito-san, je lui disais que quand on était vivant il fallait exprimer ses sentiments, sa frustration, sa colère... et il s'est détourné sans un mot pour partir se réfugier sur le toit... Je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolée, tellement. »

Tôru semblait prêtre à fondre en larme et Yuki se retint de soupirer. Il l'aimait beaucoup, même énormément... mais la jalousie le rongeait, mais la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, si impuissant alors qu'elle avait les cartes en mains, lui faisait remonter un goût de bile dans la bouche...

.

//... Flash-Back : Le jour de pluie ...\\

« Dites lui la vérité ! Ce que vous pensez ! Dites lui la vérité ! »

Il l'avait hurlé, il l'avait pleuré... Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'accrocher désespérément à la cuisse du démon pour l'empêcher de fuir...

Il aurait aimé être celui qui le ramènerait à la lumière en redécouvrant la sienne... mais le chemin de cet exorcisme ne passait pas par lui et tout comme Kagura, il devait s'incliner devant Tôru et lui faire confiance... la laisser faire... Il se rappelait encore des phrases de sa cousine, de sa voix douce et calme qui cachait mal son inquiétude et son désespoir alors qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas la voir le suivre.

_« C'est ma décision. Je peux accepter l'apparence de Kyô quelle qu'elle soit car personne ne l'aime autant que moi. Donc je comprends que je ne sois pas la bonne, que pour Kyô maintenant il faille Tôru. Nous sommes tous les deux des possédés, donc je ne serai jamais qu'un lot de consolation pour lui. Nous sommes hélas trop proches. Je dois donc le confier à Tôru__[DlB4] __. »_

Il savait qu'elle était dans le vrai. Il avait compris ses raisons... et elle ? L'avait-elle compris lui ?

_« Qui a inventé ce prétexte ? C'est triste... »_

Triste... Il ne l'était pas. Il s'était résigné, simplement, à ce que ce soit elle, l'ange Tôru qui ait gain de cause et qui gagne contre lui, le Prince des Ténèbres...

Et elle avait réussi.

Là où lui n'avait pas su trouver les mots, elle venait de dire avec exactitude ce qu'il fallait.

Kyô-démon ne bougeait plus. Alors il l'avait lâché et restait en retrait en se tenant son épaule mise à mal dans ce corps à corps... qu'il aurait aimé... mais c'était fini.

Il s'était tenu en retrait. Il était de trop à présent. Kyô se confiait, se dévoilait, à elle et pas à lui... Il lui offrait son âme, ses pensées, ce qu'il était et lui n'était qu'une ombre, derrière eux, dissipé par leur lumière. Kyô venait d'offrir à Tôru ce dont LUI rêvait depuis des semaines, des mots, des murmures...

Kyô...

Pas le chat, pas le démon... Kyô, torse nu et les yeux pleins de larmes, qui était en train de l'enlacer en murmurant son nom...

Que ça faisait mal.

Il aimait profondément Tôru, c'était la vérité, même s'il avait appris ces derniers temps à la détester.

Il aimait cette jeune fille tout en courage, en douceur, en abnégation.

Il aimait cette jeune fille simple, sensible, sincère, aimante.

Il la trouvait parfaite, parfaite pour Kyô, parfaite pour lui car elle ferait son bonheur et qu'il ne pouvait QUE souhaiter son bien-être...

Mais ça n'empêchait pas... ça n'y changeait rien.

Elle venait de lui voler un peu plus ce qu'il désirait et ça lui faisait mal.

.

//... Sortie du flash-back sur le jour P, retour au flash-back : quelques heures avant l'intro ...\\

Yuki se leva. Il sourit avec douceur à Tôru. Il l'aimait beaucoup malgré tout et il était certain qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait le faire souffrir.

« Je vais aller le voir Honda-san. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle le remercia et il quitta la pièce en silence pour se rendre sur le toit...

Il était anxieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y faire... ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

.

//... P.O.V. de Kagura, temps présent, lieu différent ...\\

_« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas Yun ? Tu n'aimes plus Kyô ? »_

Il avait l'air si inquiet devant la fenêtre...

_« Je le déteste depuis toujours. Je suis le rat et il est le chat, donc ça ne pourra jamais changer. »_

Pourquoi s'en justifier alors ?

Pourquoi faire intervenir la fatalité ?

Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude Yuki-kun ? Pourquoi cet air sombre depuis tant de jours.

_« Qui a établi ce prétexte ? C'est triste... »_

Pourquoi se tendre ? Pourquoi écarquiller les yeux ?

_« Kagura, tu ne le poursuis pas ? »_

Pourquoi changer de sujet ?

_« Non. C'est ma décision... ... ... »_

Oui... Ma décision Yuki... Pas un prétexte, pas un souci de paraître... Ma décision... comme ce fut la tienne de partir en courant le rejoindre...

Ca fait longtemps que je m'interroge... Ils se détestent mais restent là, à vivre sous le même toit alors que Kyô pourrait fuir...

Je me suis demandée pour quoi...

Pour qui ?

Pour Tôru ?

C'est ce que je me suis dit, au départ... Je me suis dit que c'était elle qui le retenait dans cette maison...

Peut-être est-ce vrai...

Peut-être oui, mais ce n'est pas complet.

Ce soir-là il était à la fenêtre.

Je l'ai vu se tendre alors que Kyô hurlait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il était à l'origine de tout.

Je l'ai vu serrer les poings, pincer ses lèvres[DlB5] sur des mots que son âme criait.

Ce n'était pas de la haine, non...

La haine aurait fait naître l'indifférence ou la joie face à de tels propos...

Ce n'était pas de la haine, non et peut-être que Tôru n'est pas la seule à retenir Kyô là-bas...

... et peut-être que je ne serai pas la seule à souffrir... le jour où Kyô lui donnera son c½ur, le jour où Tôru lui offrira le sien en échange...

Ce jour-là peut-être que Yuki et moi, nous pleurerons tous les deux sur cet être qui nous échappe...

Nul ne peut l'aimer aussi fort que moi, même pas elle, même pas lui, mais il ne le sait pas... Il ne peut pas le savoir.

Il m'échappera et je le sais. On ne peut pas forcer l'amour, on ne peut pas l'insuffler dans un c½ur où il n'existe pas déjà. J'ai beau l'aimer avec force, avec constance, il m'échappera. Il m'a déjà échappé.

Le chasseur s'est épris de sa proie ? Peut-être... ce qui est sûr en tout cas c'est que la proie est hypnotisée, pauvre d'elle, à sa merci. Mais les lois de la prédation sont cruelles et Yuki s'en rendra compte quand sur une absence de regard, de paroles, Kyô le mettra à mort.

Le chat deviendra démon. Irrémédiablement attiré par son contraire il ira se perdre dans les bras d'un ange... Tôru sera sa propre perte, destinée obligatoire pour une sainte. La lumière dissoudra les ténèbres et dans son étreinte amoureuse se tiendra un homme.

Le démon laissera la place à Kyô... et je serai là, je serai à lui, comme je l'ai toujours été... mais ce jour-là il me verra et me gardera.

Je l'ai toujours aimé, avec force et avec constance et un jour j'en serai récompensée, je le sais.

J'ai un avantage face aux autres, je ne suis pas un de ses contraires.

Les opposés s'attirent oui, mais l'attirance n'est pas forcément l'amour.

Les opposés s'attirent oui, mais les différences déchirent, détruisent... Quand on se fond l'un en l'autre on cherche toujours à se fondre en l'autre, à fondre l'autre dans son image.

Moi je ne suis qu'une femme, qu'une jeune femme et ce jour-là nous serons les contraires élémentaires, indissociables, ceux qui ont créé la vie et sa pérennité depuis la nuit des temps...

Ce jour-là il y aura un homme et une femme et nous aurons toute notre vie pour nous aimer.

.

//... Quelques minutes avant l'intro ...\\

Il était monté sur le toit et s'était rapproché lentement de Kyô. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et lui lança un regard en coin alors qu'il s'asseyait à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui.

Le silence se fit, quelques secondes, quelques minutes... Aucun des deux n'auraient pu le dire tant ils étaient plongés dans leurs propres pensées.

Yuki fut le premier à trouver une banalité à dire et tenta donc de débuter la conversation d'une voix incertaine.

« Pourquoi viens-tu toujours te réfugier ici ? »

Le regard du chat qui l'avait fixé quelques secondes se perdit dans le vide alors que des images du passé de Kyô lui revenaient.

Il marchait avec Kazuma dans l'enceinte du clan Sôma. Aux fenêtres se tenaient des femmes qui discouraient sur leur passage et malgré son jeune âge il avait compris qu'il était une malédiction pour tous les êtres qu'il approchait, qu'il allait être un poids pour cet homme qui se proposait de l'élever.

Il s'était arrêté, indécis. Il avait déjà eu envie de fuir, de ne plus être lui et l'envie se précisa plus encore. Le Shisho l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et l'avait hissé sur son épaule en lui disant sur un sourire tendre :

_« Il va falloir respirer de l'air plus haut. »_

Et son maître avait eu raison... Plus haut l'air était fleuri. Les fleurs de cerisiers le saturaient de senteurs délicates, apaisantes et depuis ce jour-là il avait fait d'une maxime un mode de vie. Quand la réalité l'oppressait, il prenait au propre de la hauteur pour s'aider à le faire au figuré.

Il hésita avant de répondre, pas vraiment certain de vouloir ainsi se livrer.

« J'ai besoin de respirer... de l'air en hauteur... C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est pas un mal que je ne sois pas accepté dans votre cercle de privilégiés... je suis trop indépendant... » 

Il stoppa sa phrase quelques instants avant de la reprendre. Yuki était venu jusqu'ici et avait essayé d'initialiser une discussion... C'était à lui à présent de faire l'effort, d'en faire autant... il en avait quelque part tellement envie.

Ne sachant pas réellement quoi ajouter il opta pour une tentative d'humour.

« Si ça va pas, je griffe... ça aurait fait tache. »

Yuki lui adressa un sourire amusé bien que timide qui tétanisa le chat une dizaine de secondes. C'était la première fois que Yuki lui souriait depuis cette nuit-là...

C'était la première fois... c'était sa première fois, et les souvenirs revinrent le heurter.

Il n'y avait pas pensé quand le rat était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas été gêné, il n'avait pas ressenti l'appréhension... Il n'y avait plus pensé, tout simplement.

Le White day lui avait semblé loin, enfoui sous les évènements de ces deux derniers jours... Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était resté en surface malgré le cataclysme qui l'avait chamboulé... qui les avait tous touchés.

D'un seul coup il se demanda pourquoi Yuki était là à essayer de lui faire la conversation. Il avait cru que le rat voulait lui parler de cette nuit-là... et maintenant se demandait s'il ne voulait pas plutôt parler de _*cette nuit-là*_...

Il essaya de garder son calme, de rationaliser...

Respirer de l'air plus haut, respirer de l'air plus haut... Il le fallait et il y arriva.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se laissa regagner par le silence apaisant de la nuit avant de se remettre à réfléchir, avec une certaine sérénité.

Des images lui revinrent et presque étonnamment, ce furent celles d'un jour de pluie qui changea sa vie.

Yuki était accroché à la cuisse de cette forme hideuse, de SA forme monstrueuse. Il le tenait, avec rage, les yeux fermés avec...

Quoi ?

Ecoeurement ?

Non...

Désespoir ?

...

Il les avait ouverts pour lui dire avec douceur :

_« On ne sait que fuir nous ? »_

Pour lui hurler :

_« On ne sait que fuir ? J'en ai assez... J'en ai assez de ça ! »_

Il l'avait tenu... Il ne l'avait pas lâché...

Dans ses yeux pas de dégoût, pas de crainte... de la détermination, du désespoir...

Des larmes.

Dans ses yeux, son âme, à nue, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été... même cette _*nuit-là*_.

« On ne sait que fuir Yuki ? »

Il l'avait lâché dans un souffle et le rat l'observa quelques instants avant de répondre, pour remettre ses idées en place, pour bien peser ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas dire.

« J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Kazuma sempaï... et il avait raison. Nous tentons tous de fuir des situations instables de peur que nos secrets soient dévoilés, de peur d'être rejetés, d'être regardés comme des animaux et non comme des êtres humains... Oui, nous fuyons toujours car nous ne voulons pas souffrir... Nous préférons ne rien avoir plutôt que de le perdre... »

Yuki lui avait répondu avec douceur, en le regardant fixement et Kyô avait soutenu son regard. Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de demander à nouveau.

« Nous ? »

Yuki frissonna. Il se rappelait très bien de la phrase qu'il lui avait murmurée, la première de cette nuit-là...

_« On ne sait que fuir nous ? »_

... et d'un seul coup il était pris d'une viscérale envie de la démontrer en allant se cacher dans un trou de souris... Kyô venait d'entamer la discussion qu'il espérait avoir depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait jamais osée demander.

Nous... Oui, ce nous là avait été dans sa bouche synonyme de tous les deux.

« Parce que nous n'en avons pas reparlé ? »

Yuki n'avait pas su que dire et son silence avait été perçu par Kyô comme une réponse suffisante. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, le chat avait mis deux pattes dans la coupelle de lait et la légère rougeur qui s'étala sous les joues de Yuki lui confirma que c'était bien de _*cette nuit-là*_ dont il était question.

Le rat se tendit. Il n'aurait pas cru que Kyô débuterait la conversation sans détour et cela le déstabilisa... d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé en parler d'abord... il avait naïvement cru que cela recommencerait bien mieux que cela ne s'était terminé, avec naturel, sans mise au point préalable. Il lâcha donc simplement dans un souffle :

« Oui... »

Kyô soupira et brida ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de l'attraper par les épaules et de le jeter en bas du toit en murmurant 'Bats des ailes Wu-babe'... D'où lui venait cette pensée[DlB6] ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Qui était Wu-babe ? Il n'en savait rien non plus, mais l'envie de le faire était elle BIEN réelle[DlB7] .

Il inspira un grand coup. Si Yuki restait muet la discussion risquait bien de se clore sur ce oui à peine articulé... Il ne savait absolument pas quoi rajouter et était certain qu'un 'il fait beau ce soir' ne ferait pas l'affaire.

Comme répondant à ses doutes Yuki prit sur lui pour s'expliquer d'une voix hésitante.

.

.

**. comme les reflets dans la cendre**[DlB8] **.**

.

.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Le chat tressaillit. Voila qui était dit, avec franchise.

Il s'en était douté de toute façon. Après l'avoir vu ainsi Yuki ne pouvait pas lui dire autre chose.

Il s'y était préparé à ce rejet catégorique...

Il avait mal, mal... tellement mal...

« Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça. »

Kyô tourna la tête en un battement de cils pour le fixer, incrédule.

« C'était... au départ... juste une envie, comme ça... mais... »

Yuki ne le regardait pas alors que le chat le fixait avec de grands yeux.

« J'ai su... pendant... que c'était... 

faux. »

Le rat déglutit péniblement et se tut pour de bon. Il n'avait le courage ni d'en dire plus ni de regarder la réaction de son interlocuteur. 

Un silence troublé et inconfortable s'installa. Kyô essayait de comprendre avec certitude ce qu'avait voulu dire Yuki alors que ce dernier attendait la douche froide qu'il était sûr d'obtenir.

« Je...

je n'ai rien compris. »

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes le chat était sorti de son mutisme pour avouer l'évident, Yuki avait été incompréhensible. 

Etrangement, cette phrase prononcée avec incertitude fit rire le Prince, un rire léger qui contenait autant d'autodérision que nervosité.

Kyô lui sourit avec un certain soulagement, mais cet instant léger se dissipa quand Yuki tourna la tête vers lui pour lui répondre avec légèreté.

« Je m'en suis douté. »

« Oh ! Tu veux dire que je suis stupide c'est ça ! »

Le chat s'était redressé en vitesse tout en s'inclinant légèrement sur lui pour le regarder avec colère. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'installés comme ils l'étaient tous les deux au départ (ndli :lui-allongé-et-Yuki-assis-à-une-vingtaine-de-centimètres-pour-ceux-qui-n'auraient-pas-suivi), sa réaction impulsive avait eu pour conséquence que deux degrés d'angle d'inclinaison supplémentaires[DlB9] au niveau du bassin et ils se faisaient tous les deux un baiser d'esquimau. En bref son instinct avait si bien fait les choses que plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre ils n'arrivaient plus à bouger.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, indécis, avant que Yuki ne murmure sur un petit sourire.

« Je pourrais dire que tu me facilites encore la tâche mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le prennes bien. »

Kyô se redressa légèrement et tourna la tête pour regarder dans le vide. Son expression étonnée avait laissé place à un air fermé.

« C'est une certitude... »

Yuki sourit[DlB10] avec tristesse.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire... »

« Je pense plutôt qu'il est temps que tu parles. »

Le Prince ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de dire avec calme.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... »

Kyô sembla n'avoir aucune réaction et il répondit sur le même ton.

« Même avec ce que je suis ? »

Yuki soupira.

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi Kyô, je n'en sais rien c'est ainsi. J'ai envie de te parler, de te caresser, de te toucher, de t'embrasser... »

Il stoppa quelques secondes avant de murmurer avec douceur.

« J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie d'être avec toi. »

Kyô tourna la tête pour le regarder avec méfiance. Il observait ses yeux semblant chercher à y lire son âme, à y trouver la vérité[DlB11] et pour toute réponse aux prunelles qui le fixaient avec suspicion, Yuki se pencha lentement pour déposer sur ses lèvres un léger baiser à peine esquissé, juste un contact de peau contre peau, une invitation à le croire.

Il se redressa alors et attendit sa réponse avec incertitude... et elle le combla. Kyô s'inclina à son tour pour l'embrasser.

Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court. Juste le contact de leurs lèvres les avait... transcendés. C'était une impression étrange mêlant oppression, crainte et attente, une tension qui comprimait leurs poumons, qui tétanisait leurs doigts... Ils avaient pourtant connu plus intime, plus poussif ensemble, mais cela n'avait rien eu à voir avec ce simple contact, ce simple baiser déposé sur des lèvres closes.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau sans pour autant éloigner leurs visages et restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux fermés à mélanger leurs souffles arythmiques.

Yuki susurra avec sensualité.

« Parle moi Kyô... »[DlB12] 

Le chat rouvrit ses yeux et le fixa avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque.

« Embrasse moi. »[DlB13] 

Le Prince s'exécuta sur la seconde. Il posa une main fine sur sa nuque et souda leurs lèvres par de légers baisers au goût d'inabouti qui allèrent en s'intensifiant, lentement, à mesure que l'envie s'amplifiait, à mesure que le corps de l'autre s'apprivoisait. La barrière de leurs lèvres s'effaça enfin pour offrir à leurs langues le contentement, le plaisir de jouer enfin à un jeu qu'ils avaient assimilé depuis leur enfance, celui du chat et de la souris.

Le baiser prit fin sur un sourire timide alors qu'ils leur semblaient que leur vie venait de commencer.

Assis[DlB14] côte à côte, sur le toit, leurs doigts liés, ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit de tout mais surtout de rien, de révisions à faire et de fan-club envahissant, de techniques de combat et de boulettes de riz en regardant les étoiles.

Bien plus tard ils se séparèrent, sur un baiser, et chacun dans leur chambre respective, ils s'endormirent avec un sourire serein aux lèvres.

Ils avaient tous les deux d'envoyer au Diable les besoins et l'assouvissement, ce soir Kyô et Yuki venaient juste de commencer à apprendre à s'aimer.

.

//... Le lendemain matin ...\\

Yuki était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la nuque et il se rappelait de cette nuit-là, cette fameuse nuit de pluie. Il s'en remémorait la fin, les paroles de Kyô alors qu'il enlaçait Tôru en pleurant.

_« J'ai l'air con..._

_ Je pensais que personne ne me dirait jamais ça..._

_Tôru__..._

_Tôru__..._

_Pourquoi tu..._

_tu__ dis ce que je souhaite le plus entendre ?_

_Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi... _

_se__ retrouve à mes côtés et pleure avec moi ?_

_Pourquoi... »_

Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux et Yuki les avait observés en silence, avec soulagement, avec douleur. Puis Tôru avait pris Kyô dans ses bras, comme un enfant et elle l'avait ramené... Elle avait marché d'un pas lent, sûr, en le serrant tout contre lui avec douceur comme si elle avait peur qu'il se brise, qu'il s'échappe.

Il les avait suivis en se fondant dans les ombres squelettiques que projetaient sur eux les grands arbres et ils étaient tous les trois rentrés au grand soulagement de ceux qui étaient restés et les avaient attendus.

Aucun des deux ne s'étaient occupé de lui ce soir là, de lui et de son épaule ensanglantée qu'il avait tenue jusqu'au chalet où Kagura l'avait soigné... avec compassion.

Ils ne s'en étaient pas souciés, ni l'un, ni l'autre, barricadés comme ils l'étaient dans leur tour de félicité...

Depuis cette nuit-là, il savait...

Il savait qu'un jour il souffrirait, qu'un jour Kyô et Tôru s'offriraient l'un à l'autre... mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors il profiterait de ces instants de petit bonheur et des lèvres de Kyô sur les siennes parce qu'il avait appris quelque chose, la veille d'un jour blanc. Un petit lapin jaune avait raconté une histoire et il entendait encore ses intonations douces se délier à ses oreilles...

La veille d'un jour blanc il avait appris qu'il...

_« Il est inutile de penser aux pertes et aux souffrances... »_

L'important c'était de vivre avec sincérité.

Dans la vie, rien n'était tout noir, ou tout blanc. C'était plein de tons différents, comme les reflets dans la cendre. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en fasse, l'important c'était...

.

//§§................§§\\

.

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

Voila, c'est fini ^_____________^

Quatre volets, c'était pas bien long, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire... J'y ai torturé mon pauvre neurone aussi d'ailleurs pour que ça colle, mais ça c'est secondaire, ça en a même rajouté au plaisir ^__^

J'sais pas trop si je réécrirai assez vite sur Fruits Basket vu que j'avais déjà sélectionné les parties de l'animé que je trouvais les plus louches pour ne pas faire une fanfic fleuve... (c'est un peu aussi pour ça que je l'ai présenté en une espèce d'arc.)

Donc à bientôt si j'ai le temps et la motiv...

Et à plus s'il me manque un de ces deux-là...

Et surtout...

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot pour cette histoire... merci merci !!!

Kiss

Zorca *objectif Fruits Basket : J'ai écrit sur Fruits basket !!! : C'est un 'nanoscopique' pas pour la fanfiction, mais un pas de géant pour mes expériences personnelles ^__-*

Le 10 Janvier 2004.

* * *

[DlB1]Enfin. C'est presque le sien ^^ 

[DlB2]Elle était magnifique cette scène. T-T

[DlB3]Jour P + 1 jour donc. rigolez pô, c'est pour être sûre de ne pas trop embrouiller #v.v#

[DlB4]Heu. J'ai changé quelques mots et le temps d'un verbe, je suis désolée. C'est clair que c'est un langage parlé et que donc il offre plus de liberté, mais même ainsi j'ai dû mal à faire des répétitions. J'ai donc enlevé deux 'Kyô' pour les remplacer par des pronoms. C'est tout de même moins lourd à lire. ^^ 

[DlB5]Désolée. J'vais faire une pause. Maître Vitalis il est mort. Je suis vidée. C'est terrible 'Rémi sans famille' T-T

[DlB6]De mon moi profond nawak. Pardon v.v

[DlB7]Désolée. Pour ceux qui savent de quoi je parle ça casse un peu l'ambiance mais je N'ai PAS pu m'en empêcher ^^ 

[DlB8]Hum. cette suite m'est venue d'une chanson de Michel Sardou : 'Petit' dans laquelle il dit : 'Tu sais dans l'existence il y a des différences que désormais tu dois apprendre. C'est jamais noir ou blanc mais d'un gris différent comme font les reflets dans la cendre.'. C'est vraiment une belle chanson.

[DlB9]Oui oui oui, je démystifie lol

[DlB10]Ca me fait toujours rire d'écrire ça ^__-

[DlB11]Mais elle est ailleurs comme dirait l'autre.

[DlB12]Instant nawak le retour.

Kyô *avec une perruque brune et une jupe jaune à volant* : Embrasse moi idiot /clap clap\

C'est déjà beaucoup beaucoup mieux que des mots /clap clap\

[DlB13]Pas si nawak en fait. ^^ 

[DlB14]M'allez, je fais un énième commentaire inutile. C'est là en fait que prenait place l'intro. Valaaaaaaaaaaa ^^ 


End file.
